Wanting The Impossible
by Lzielkalollypop
Summary: Set after Edward leaves in New Moon. Bella is contantly on the run and has her own guardian angel looking out for her. But things change when she comes face to face with her angel for the first time in years.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Righty Ho! This is my first Jasper/Bella fic and I just finish writing this first chapter and wanted to get it up right away. This is kind of like an intro to the story and the chapters will get a lot longer after this one. So I hope you like it and I had fun writing this so hopefully you will have fun reading it :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I like to play with the characters because I am sick and twisted and I have weird little stories going around in my head ;)**

**Bella POV**

"Ohhh fuuuckkkk! Right there. Ugh, Danny you have a fucking magical tongue! Don't stop!"

I grasped the gorgeous head of black hair that I picked up on my way home from the club. Him and his fucking vibrating tongue.

"Mmmm...shit...more please more."

And boy, did he give me more. His tongue suddenly went into fucking major high voltage on my clit as his fingers pumped hard into my tight pussy. I swear, this guy should come with a warning label. No pun intended.

I felt myself on the brink on my orgasm, when he bit down on my throbbing clit pushing me over the edge. I gripped the comforter beneath me, holding on for dear life as my body shook with the intensity of my orgasm, screaming at the top of my lungs about how much I loved Danny and his enchanting tongue.

While taking deep breaths, trying to slow my pounding heart down, Danny made his way up my body, placing hot open mouth kisses along my sweaty body. Working his way up my neck, he bit down on my ear lobe.

"My turn."

Pft! Guys. They always want something in return. They should just be fucking grateful I let them touch me.

"_Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way_

_Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way_"

I sprung from the bed, wrapping myself in the sheet and ran to my bad on the other side of the room. That tone was reserved for one person and one person only.

"Bitch, you really do have piss ass timing don't you."

He laughed down the phone.

"You know it baby girl. Now, I really need to pack up your ass, hop on your beasty and drive south until I call you again and tell you to stop."

"What? Why?"

"She's close."

That was all he had to say for me to understand.

"FUCK!"

He chuckled again.

"See you soon sugar."

He ended the call, while I started throwing up a shit storm. I ran around the room, throwing my shit into my bag, which was spread out all over the floor.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

Shit! I completely forgot about Danny.

"Uh, I have to go."

I threw on my tee forgoing my bra and pulled up my pants, stuffing my thong in my bag, before sitting down on the bed to zip up my boots. I felt a hand creep up the back of my top, caressing my skin just before a pair of warm lips made their way up my spine.

"Babe, we haven't finished; what about me?"

Sighing, I stood from the bed, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Looking back, Danny was lead out on the bed, propped up on one arm. His amazing hard dick still stood at attention, begging me to play with it.

_And oh what fun games we could have had._

"Finish it yourself."

With that, I ran through his apartment, forgoing shutting the door and ran down a few flights of stairs before jumping out into the middle of a thunderstorm, soaking me through.

_Just my fucking luck._

I ran over to my bike, parked up, looking all sexy. He was my pride and joy. No one could give me as much pleasure as my baby could.

_Well Mr. magical tongue and monstrous cock could have._

It was true. The next time I saw that little bitch of mine I would have to pound his ass for cock blocking me like he did. Unbreakable or not!

I straddle my bike and brought it to life. Ahh, there was no other feeling like it. I pulled away and sped through the streets. It must have been early morning time, so there was hardly anyone on the roads, luckily enough for me, and I made it across town in no time.

I flew into my ground floor apartment and grabbed a large duffle bag, filling it to the brim with clothes and shit. I didn't have much time and I needed to get out of here ASAP. Locking up, I ran back outside into the pouring rain, securing my bag on the back of the bike before starting him up again and shooting off again.

Like Bitchy McQueen told me, I travelled south.

_Fucking Vampires wanting to kill me and all. Fuck! I really couldn't catch a break. _

This wasn't the first time this had happened to me. In fact, there are a number of times this has happened to me. It all started a couple of months after my 18th birthday. I was on the edge of a cliff in La Push, the Indian reservation outside of Forks, where I lived with my dad Charlie, getting ready to jump into the sea- recreationally of course, when my phone starts going off.

I picked it up, hoping it was from _him, _but no, it was my own personal bitch telling me to pack up and runaway. I tried to ask questions but he told me to hurry or everything would be ruined. So I fled back home, to find it empty, wrote Charlie a bogus note saying how I couldn't cope with this shit anymore and I was running away.

I drove all night through the next day and well into the next night before I received another call from BitchyM, telling me to stop…oh and that my father had died along with his best friend Harry and the Quileute all thought I was dead from the fucking SHE vamp! Somewhere between utterly depressed and completely pissed off, I pulled up into a space and hit the nearest bar, drowning my sorrows in hard liquor.

I had no idea where I was. I was only with little money and a few items of clothing. Simple things. You have no idea what it's like for an 18 year old girl – who was already a bit of a freak, to sit in a bar by yourself, not knowing what to do. But that's when Queen of the Bitches decided to show up.

He waltzed into the bar, all 6 ft 4 of him, dragging the little misses along, practically by her hair. They sat down next to me in the bar. But of course, I had no idea who they were at this point, until he laid his stone cold hand on my shoulder and told me he was sorry. Lifting my head from my bottomless glass of JD (thanks to the lovely bar tender who kept staring at my tits) and gazed into his surprisingly red eyes, I finally realized, that no matter where I went, there was now at least one person I could count on.

I laid my head on his should and cried my eyes out. I must have pasted out or something because the next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a massive bed in some hotel room, with a huge suitcase on the end of my bed with a note. Turns out the Bitch left me a shit load of cash, with a note telling me to get my life sorted and that I own him.

To be honest, I owe that fucker a hell of a lot, the amount of times he has saved my ass. And after every time he tells me to pack up, he magically gets another load of cash to me and a note, telling me yet again, that I owe him. Well Bitch owes me now, cock-blocking me like he did.

It has been 6 years since I saw him in the bar and I haven't seen him since. He's kind of become like an older brother to me, leaving me the fuck alone, not telling me what to do or who I could or couldn't screw, yet always watching out for me and making sure I get by.

After a few days of traveling, I noticed that I had arrived in Texas, in the small town of Bear Creek – the massive population of 376. It's actually hard to believe that there are smaller places than Forks. I parked up in front of a small rundown motel. Grabbing my bag of shit, I trolled in and up to the front desk. I small women with bright red hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"Hey there darling, what can I do for ya'll?"

"Yeah, can I have a double room please?"

"Sure thing. For how long?"

"Three nights please."

She took some ID and gave me my key, informing me that I can pay when I check out. Thanking the women, I headed to my room, which was luckily on the first floor. Flinging the door open, I noticed that the place didn't look half bad. I had definitely stayed in some shit holes in my time.

Dumping my bag on the floor I walked around the room. Everything was black and red, pretty basic, but I liked dark colours so I knew I would be just fine for now. Realizing how tired I was, I pulled my boots off and flung myself on the bed, climbing under the sheets and dozing off.

"_Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way_

_Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way."_

My ringtone echoed around the room. I shot out of bed and flipped my phone open.

"What **Bitch? **I'm fucking sleeping."

"Isabella! I told you to keep fucking driving until I called you, telling you to stop!"

He was full on growling at me down the phone.

"What?"

"I DIDN'T CALL YOU TO STOP!"

"Fuck you. I'm already in Bear Creek, Texas."

"I DON'T CARE…wait what?"

"Yeah you little bossy bitch, I'M IN THE SOUTH!"

"Yeah but I still didn't call you to tell you to stop. Now you've ruined everything." He whined down the phone before hanging up.

God, he really was a little bitch. Throwing my phone down, I flopped myself in front of the mirror, looking at the damage. My make up was all over my face and my hair looked like a crow's nest. But underneath the mess, I had changed so my throughout the years. My face had thinned out, losing all of my baby fat. I had dyed my hair a darker brown, so that it almost looked black and just for fun, I added a few purple highlights. Unfortunately, no matter where I went, I was still as pale as I ever was, save for the odd few freckles on my nose.

My body had finally filled out, my boobs growing to a surprising 32 DD and my ass can finally fill out my jeans. I started going to the gym, toning up my body so I could completely rid the world of Bella Swan, the 18 year old virgin. Now, I was Isabella…with no last name. I couldn't keep Swan, when everyone thought I was dead but I didn't want to replace the name that links me to my father. So now, all of my ID it just say Isabella S.

Standing up and stretching, I got ready for my shower.

"_1,2,3 Who should I kill?  
Every motherfucker running up the hill.  
1,2,3 What should I do?  
Get fucked up and fuck up a 'you  
_

_Pussy Liquor  
Make me sicker  
Pussy Liquor  
Do it quicker_

Yeah we liked to get fucked up, (fucked up)  
Yeah I like to get fucked up too  
Yeah I bet you do

Yeah we liked to get fucked up, (fucked up)  
Yeah I like to get fucked up too  
Yeah I bet you do"

"FUCK SAKE! WHY CAN'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES?" I screamed down the phone.

"Well hello to you too Cher. Is that the way you always answer your phone?"

"Shit, sorry babe, I'm just a little on edge at the mo. Bitch got his fanny in a twist."

She chuckled down the phone.

"You're telling me? You should have seen him once he got off the phone. He had a good old bitch about you and how you never listen to him."

Ha! Classic.

"You've got to be shitting me. You and bitchy too shoes are the only people who I trust in the world."

"I know babe. I did remind him of that but you know how he can get. Anyway, back to the reason I called. Where about in Bear Creek are you staying?"

"The hotel just off the interstate."

"The blue waffle moose?"

"Yeah I think that's the one."

"Okay Cher, sit tight and we will be on our way."

"Wait! What?"

"You heard me Cher; we're coming to get you."

_You got to be shitting me!_

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? Can you guess what is going on? Can you please review for me? I admire the Jaspers Darlins (random thing to say..yes but it has to be said :D)**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I actually think this is the fastes I have ever writing an chatper! :O I was so please with the response from the first chapter and I want to say a BIG BIG BIG thankyou you reviewed, alerted and favourited this story. After posting it on saturday night, I woke the next morning with 33 new messages in my email! All from Fanfiction :D so I was very chuffed :D I hope you like this chapter! There is a particular part in it that is my favourite...see if you can guess when it is ;) Anyhoo! I hope you enjoy and show me as much love as you did with the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I like to play with the characters...in strange ways :S**

**BPOV**

I continuously wacked my head on the wall in the shower, the water pouring down my body.

Fuck my life.

No seriously fuck it!

For so long, I had no idea where I was supposed to belong. Then I get left out on my own and I realize, I'm not meant to belong any when, just by myself. Aside from fucking anything with a peen between the knees, I did not productive with my life. You could say, I had yet to find my calling. Unless you count giving a guy a blowjob and making them come in 8.5 seconds.

I finished washing up in the shower making sure I shaved everywhere.

I slipped into my favorite purple lacy bra and panty set before applying my lime and ginger body lotion. I blew out my hair, letting it fall in its natural curls, falling to my waist. I applied a light layer of foundation, mascara, eyeliner and red lip gloss. I then threw on a pair of skinny fit jeans with rips all over and a black and grey layered off the shoulder. I finished it off with my black boots.

I sat on the edge of my bed and waited…and waited…and waited.

Looking on my phone, I noticed that I had been sat waiting for them for over 2 hours

"Fuck this!"

I grabbed my jacket and purse, running out of the room. They were fucked I in the head if they thought I was going to be _**their**_ little bitch and wait around for them, then they were sorely mistaken. I hopped on my bike and rode around looking for the nearest bar. I pulled up outside a small looking place that resembled an old school saloon.

I pushed through the swinging doors, walking into the bar, my heels clacking on the wooden floorboards. Glancing around, there was a bunch of old guys who looked like they could be regulars; a young family with two small girls that looked like they were on holiday and last but certainly not least, a tall dark haired guy with a white cowboy hat one (yum) slumped over the bar. Hmm, looks like my day has just gotten much sweeter.

I walked up to the bar and sat down next to tall-dark-and mysterious, ordering a JD and coke, the beginning of my usual routine. I thanked the bartended who winked at me while placing my drink down. I threw it back and ordered another one, waiting for it before turning to the hunk man next to me.

I reach my hand out for him to shake.

"Lisa Fitzpatrick."

Tall-dark-and handsome looked up, his dark brown eyes slightly fuzzy with his buzz.

"Harry Jones."

His voice was strong and deep, his accent very prominent. He had a firm grip on my hand. Hmm, wonder what else he could get a firm grip of?

I flicked my hair over my shoulder and looked up at him through my lashes, gently biting my lip.

"Well, Harry Jones, what do you say we get out of here? I have a room at the hotel, where we could get to know each other a little more."

Harry smirked at me, his brown eyes winkling with sin and pleasure.

_Oh yea big boy, there is plenty of pleasure to have._

30 minutes later…

"YES! Ahh FUCK Harry! HARDER!"

I was currently riding Harry the hardest I have ever rode anyone, one hand on his broad chest, the other keeping his hat in place on my head. Yeah, I was actually riding cowgirl style, all I needed now was the boots to match.

I pumped myself up and down on his big fat dick, rolling my hips as I went, creating the delicious friction I needed on my clit.

"Shit Lisa! You're so fucking tight. Please cum already!"

Well fuck me sideways…oops we already did that. Anyway, I was sure as hell surprised that he called me tight, after all I was practically the countries bicycle; they've all had a ride. It must be those fanny clenches I've been doing. I always knew they would keep me tight. And he was ready to cum…already? If I wanted to get any, I had to up my game.

I slowed my pace, but the force I dove down onto his dick increased. The hand on his chest made its way down to my clip where I drew small circles around it with my index finger. After a few more minutes of slow-de-horsey, I felt they familiar sensation of my stomach being to tighten.

"Ooo, I am almost there!"

Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank the fuck!"

He grabbed my hips, slamming me down on him and suddenly we were going at it again like jack rabbits. But boy of boy did it feel good.

Harry sat up, taking one of my nipples into his hot mouth, gently sucking and biting, in complete contrast on how we were fucking. I sped up my movements on top of him, feeling the approach of me impending orgasm.

"Hmmm, Harry so close. Please HARDER!"

I was so close, right on the edge.

"Yes, yes, YES!"

"Honey, I'm home!"

_WHAT THE FUCK._

I jumped the fuck of Harry's dick, the voice behind startling me, just in time to see him come all over himself. That shit would have been funny if I hadn't been on the edge of my own orgasm.

I pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around me, turning around to see, of course, the clock blocking mother fucking bitch himself! This was the second fucking time he has done this to me!

"What the FUCK! Haven't you heard of knocking BITCH?"

He just laughed at me.

"Well that's just dandy. Haven't you heard to keeping your legs closed Isabella?"

"Shut the fuck up you…"

"Wait! Your name is Isabella? You told me you were called Lisa."

The three of us turned to look at Harry, who was still covered in his own cum, looking all kinds of weird out.

Bitch just looked at the wifey, nodding his head towards Harry. She strutted up to him and pulled him up by the ear and led him over to the door, butt naked, while he complained that she was pulling too hard.

"Your services are no longer required."

She threw his clothes at him before slamming the door in his face. Me and the bitch just continued out stare down, both equally pissed at each other. I really don't know what the fuck was his problem? He's properly letting loads from the wifey!

"Would you two pack it in and stop acting like a bunch of fucking teenagers?"

"Well, if Isabella here wasn't such and plan ruining SLUT! Then we wouldn't have a problem would we?"

"Excuse me? If you weren't such a winey, bitchy cock blocking baby, then this would have never happened."

"Yeah well…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Both of our mouths shut, while we stared at wifey wide eyed. Wifey can be mean when she wants to.

"Now, that the kids have shut up."

She particularly eyed Bitchy-M at that point. Then she turned back to me.

"Can I get a hug over here Cher?"

I smiled and threw myself at her, wrapping her arms around her tiny waist.

"I've missed you!"

"We've missed you too Cher! Haven't we babe?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

I pulled away from wifey and looked over at my bitch. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck, burring my face in his chest.

"I know you missed me, and I missed you too. But if you cock block me one more time, I will have to cut your penis off and use it as a toilet paper holder!"

"Your right, I did miss you. But if you carry on being a little slut, I will sew your cooter up…myself."

I laughed right in his face.

"Geez, when did you become such a girl…calling it a cooter."

He looked from me to wifey and back again, slightly confused.

"Isn't that what you girls call it?"

Wifey walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Yeah it is baby, but it's just weird for a guy to call it that."

We laughed at his embarrassed expression.

"Come on the little one. Get your shit and we can hit the road."

I quickly got dressed, not really caring that they were still in the room and made sure I had everything packed. While I went to check out, Bitch and Wifey went to load my bike into the bed of their truck. Apparently I HAD to ride with them, not behind them. Its complete bullshit if you ask me.

We were soon on our way through Texas. I wasn't too sure where we were headed, but I trusted them to like they were my family. Well, they are the only family I have left.

_Peter and Charlotte._

We may bitch back and forth…a lot, but nothing they say will ever make me love them any less. They were there for me during the toughest time of my life and I will always be in their debt for what they did for and continue to do for me everyday…keeping me alive.

"Soooo, where are we headed?"

"Well, that Cher is a surprise."

I groaned, hitting my head on the back of Char's seat.

"I hate surprises."

"We know you do poppet, but we promise that you will like this one. So why don't you close your eyes and rest for a bit. We have a couple of hours before we get there, so just relax."

I huffed and let down on the back seat, letting my eyes close. It wasn't long before I was pulled into a dream.

_I was in the middle of South Dakota, don't ask me where, because I had no clue. It was just after the second time I had been forced to up and move and I was still a bit wary about starting my life over and over again. _

_I was out shopping for clothes, seeing as I left most of mine behind in Idaho. I was in American Eagle, looking at jeans when I spotted him. He was tall, nicely built with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, those big yummy geek glasses on the edge of his nose. He was working behind the counter, at that particular time, serving a group of young teenage girls, who were eyeing him and giggling every time he turned around._

_I gathered up three pairs of jeans, which all had rips in the, a cute looking jumper and a few tops. I have always dressed for comfort and that would never change, but a few girls who I knew back in Idaho taught me how to look good with little effort. _

_I strolled up to the counter that blonde was working at and dumped my pile of clothing in front of him. He paused for a few seconds, taking the time to appraise me, from head to toe before smirking at me and began bagging up my items._

"_So, are you from around here?"_

_I laughed internally. Typical chat up line._

"_No, I just moved here."_

"_What, with your family? Boyfriend?"_

_I chuckled._

"_No, I live by myself."_

"_But you're so young."_

_I just shrugged my shoulders indifferently._

"_That's $165 please."_

_I handed him the money and reached to take my bag but he held on._

"_Umm, I am on my lunch break now and I was wondering if I could take you to lunch. You're new here and I just thought you might want a friend."  
_

_Ha! Friend my ass. I bet half way through lunch he would be begging to get in my pants…but I agreed anyway. I waited at the front of the store for him to clock out._

"_I'm Tom by the way." He said on our way to the food court._

"_Uhh, I'm Jenna." I don't know why I lied, but I would rather be safe than sorry. I knew I couldn't trust anyone apart from Peter and Char._

"_Nice to meet you Jenna."_

_We ended up eating at an Italian and I ordered a salad. I had been completely put off pasta. We sat talking to each other and it seemed to flow really easily between us. We ordered a few drinks even though Tom said he had to go back to work. I ended up getting quite tipsy. _

_I must have blanked out for a while, because the next thing I knew, I was on my back, lying in a strange bed with Tom lying on top of my thrusting in and out of me, roughly. I was in an incredibly amount of pain, seeing as I had been a virgin. My center was throbbing as he continued to push in and out. I closed my eyes, hoping to block out the pain but when I opened them again, everything was over and Tom was on top of me, gently kissing my neck before falling asleep. Once I knew he was out for the count, I rolled him off me and jumped out of bed. _

_I ran to the bathroom and splashed so water on my face and scooping some up to drink. Immediately I felt more alert and picked up my clothes throwing them on, trying not to cry from the pain in my cooter. I ran from the room, which I came to realize was a hotel room and caught a taxi back to my apartment. As soon I closed the door behind me, I slid down and cried my eyes out, sobbing until my chest and throat felt raw. _

_It was then I came to realize that if I was going to be alone in this world. I needed to toughen up. I couldn't be sensitive anymore. If I was going to survive, I need to protect my heart. Create a wall around it. _

_I ended getting a job at a strip club, first of all working behind the bar, and then soon working up the courage to get up on stage and strip. That is when I can truly say, Isabella Marie Swan from Forks, was dead._

"Isabella, sugar, you need to wake up, were hear."

I lazily opened my eyes, trying to not get blinded by the bright lights. I sat up and took in my surroundings. We had stopped outside an old fashioned house build from dark red wood. It was surrounded by thick woods indicating we were far from civilization.

A chuckle from the front drew my attention to them.

"Nice hair Cher."

I poked my tongue out at Char and tried to flatten my now puffy hair. I gave up quickly and tied my hair up with a snag I had on my wrist. With a sigh, I climbed out of the car and had a really good stretch. I groaned out loud it was so good.

Peter came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You okay there Izzy."

I laughed and nodded, grinning like a fool because my stretch just was so fucking good!

"So where are we?"

Peter sighed.

"This, my dear little Izzy, is your new permanent home."

I turned to him in shock.

"Yep, that's right my young padling, you are staying with us now."

I was too shocked to say anything. After all these years, I was finally staying somewhere permanent. With my family. Tears, that I swore I would never shed again, gathered in my eyes. But it was spoilt all too soon.

"Like fuck she is." A growl came from beside us.

I felt Peter tense as I turned around.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

_Yet again…_

**A/N: Sooooooooooooooooo...did you like it? Well done to everyone who guessed Peter and Charlotte :P I mean it easy to guess haha! lol...sooo things are getting interesting...:D REVIEW and I will post the next chapter soon :):):):):):):)**

**Oh and check out my babies story...Don't Underestimate Me by LiZzIeS BaBy BoO BoO which I beta :) Its her first story and its very original so check it out!**

**Review and some me some love...Jella may get together for some hot dirty cooter clenching goodness...sooner ;)**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW! I got lots of response from the last chapter...I'm so glad that so many of you are liking this story :D Its nice to find people who appreciate my talents ;) My friends just think I am strange :S Hmm... oh well :P SO here is the next chapter...I was writing and I really got into the flow and then I stopped to read what I had writen...I wasn't planning on that happening HA! Oh well :L **

**SO I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think about it :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own a piece of rock that is really soft...so its not rock at all! (the sweet fyi)**

**Chapter 3**

Rage clouded my eyes; all I could see was red.

Mother Fucking Cullen's! I hate every damn last one of them. If I had never met them, my life wouldn't have turned to absolute shit.

I clenched my hands into fists, so hard my nails began digging into my skin. I gritted my teeth, locking my jaw. I was so tense and wound up that I began to shake slightly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

I seethed through my teeth, directed at the one Cullen that changed my only chance of happiness. He alone was the catalyst of my downfall. It was by his actions, my life was put into hell. I was fucking furious that he of all people would be the first Cullen I see since my birthday.

I hadn't noticed that I had moved away from Peter's hands and was no standing completely towards the blond haired mother fucker I had come to hate so much. I just as much anger and hatred in his direction hoping to cause him some pain.

Instead, all I got was anger and hatred reflected back at me through his now red eyes.

_Why am I not surprised?_

He was suddenly in my face, growling lowly, red eyes glaring brightly down at me.

"I could ask you the same fucking thing Isabella!"

The growl in his chest grew louder at the mention of my name.

"What the _**fuck**_ is your problem?"

He just continued to glare.

"You're the one who fucking ruined my life you no good mother fucking son of a …"

Before I could finish my fucking sentence, I was airborne. I flew backwards, landing hard on my back. Char was by my side in an instant. The pain spread through my body, causing me to whimper in pain. There was a series of loud growls coming from around where I was once stood.

"Cher, are you okay?"

"No Char, it hurts too fucking much! What did that bastard do?"

There was an increase in the growling, but I was in too much pain to see what was going on. Char took my hand and brushed my hair away from my face.

"He went for you Cher. Peter tackled him after he knocked you back." She looked as if she was keeping something from me. Something mother fucking big!

"Fucking TELL ME CHAR!" I screamed as more pain flowed through my body. _What the fuck was happening?_

"When he lunged at you…well…he bit you Cher, on the shoulder."

_**Ahhhhhhhhhh!**_

I screamed bloody murder. That wanker was really trying to put me through as much pain as fucking possible. I was focus on the centre of the pain, which was coming from my shoulder. But my back was still fucking killing me.

"To be honest Cher, it's a good thing he did bite you. You would have most likely cracked your spine taking a fall like that." She chuckled lightly. I however, found nothing funny about this fucked up situation.

"That's it you cock sucker, laugh it up."

"Sorry Cher, just trying to make you feel better."

"Well you can help me feel better by NOT FUCKING LAUGHING."

The pain had spread completely around my body and it felt like I was on fire. It was getting harder to control myself. I just wanted to cry and scream; to stop drop and fucking roll to get rid of the fire that was burning me.

"Charlotte!"

I cried, tears starting to leak from my eyes. I **never** cried anymore. I could vaguely feel some else pick up my other hand, their cool temperature soothing the burning slightly.

"Close your eyes pumpkin and let go, it will make everything easier. "

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, holding in my screams, letting myself succumb to the darkness. I used my thirst for revenge to lead me through the pain.

_**JPOV**_

"Ahh, fuck yes. Hard you little slut!"

I gripped her hair harder as I thrusted into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. This girl had amazing gag reflexes. At my words she sucked harder, her mouth was like a vacuum on my throbbing cock. I was so close it was unbelievable.

"Use your teeth bitch."

I knew I was being harsh, but I knew that the little slut loved it. I could feel the lust pouring off of her and the thick smell of her arousal penetrated the air.

She scraped the underside of my shaft before gently biting my head, causing me to roar, setting off my orgasm. My seed spilled down her throat, drinking it all down like the champ she was.

Once she had finished licking my now slightly soft dick, she kissed her way up my chest. I grabbed her long dark brown hair and pulled it back so I could look into her chocolate brown eyes. The familiarity of her features unleashed the beast within and the low growl began bubbling in my chest.

Without second thought, I yanked her hair back and dug my teeth into the big fat artery in the side of her neck. Her warm, sweet blood flowed down my throat, satisfying the other beast inside. Once she was drained I dropped her lifeless body to the floor, wiping the trail of blood from my chin. I looked down at the young girl who fit my criteria for prey. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, small and slender and she had to be around the age of 18. I normally picked them up at bars and club, their young and excited minds easy to control, especially with my power. I would draw them to a hotel, fuck them and kill them.

This had been my routine for the past 6 years, ever since _**she**_ fucked up my life. 6 years ago, on the 13th of September, I was kicked out by my family, by my wife. I had tried to attack their perfect new daughter after not only my bloodlust, but the bloodlust of my whole family got to me. She always did have the most amazing scent and took a great amount to restraint to withhold from taking a bit. A restraint I did not have.

It was after Emmett and Rosalie hauled me out of the house, I ran off into the woods, ashamed that I tried to kill my brother's love and my wife's best friend. It was a few hours later when Alice came to me. As soon as she was within my range, I could feel the disappointment and anger aimed at me.

That was the night, Jasper Hale Cullen died. Alice tossed me aside like I was last season's Prada. She told me she couldn't be with me; that she couldn't even look at me anymore. I disgusted her. She slapped me across the face when I begged her not to leave, that I was sorry. She might as well have ripped my dead heart right out of my chest. She basically told me to piss off forever. That's what I did.

I ran. I ran until I could no longer feel my legs, I was just running on autopilot. I ended up back in the south. My home. The night I arrived, I walked straight into some bar. I was approached by a small brown haired girl, with brown eyes. I felt so much rage at that point; I lured her outside and killed her in the surrounding forest. From then on my so called life had changed.

I was surprised when I received a phone call years later from my fucker of a brother, telling me I had better come and visit him and Charlotte; that they missed me and were worried about me. But something was going on with that fucker and I knew he wasn't telling me something. I agreed to stay with them for a while so we could catch up. I thought it might have been good to see my brother and sister again.

I was knocking on their door three days later and was jumped on by Charlotte who wrapped her arms and legs around me body, hugging me in her death grip. When she climbed off me, she gripped my shoulders before throwing a bunch to my face.

"If you fucker go so long without visiting us again, I will rip your dick off and shove it up Peter's ass."

Ahh, I really did miss Charlotte.

Peter took one look at me and started screaming like the pissy ass girl he really is. He was soon jumping up and down, clinging on my neck, planting kisses all over his face.

"Ooo babe! I've missed you so much!"

He started squealing in my ear so I pushed that fucker off me. We then spent the next couple of hours rolling around in the front lawn, him trying to cuddle me and me trying to get away from his girly ass. Char only managed to pull us apart, with the promise of giving Peter lots of animal sex.

After that, we spent the next couple of days chatting and catching up. I told them all about Isabella Swan and how she fucked my life. I told them all about what happened between me and Alice and about how the whole family turned their backs on me. But that was soon interrupted when Peter claimed they had to leave and that I was to stay where I was. They were gone for a couple of hours and brought back the one thing I hated the most.

Isabella Swan.

She had grown into a woman. She had grown curves in all the right places and her once flat chest had grown to a full size C. Her hair was longer and darker and her facial features had become more womanly. But from the moment I looked into her eyes, everything went black with rage.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

She had stepped away from Peter, trying to stare me down. Her hands were clenched into tight fists and she was visibly shaking.

I could see the pure hatred and anger in her eyes. I felt a slight wave of judgment aimed towards me. How dare that little cunt judge me!

"I could ask you the same fucking thing Isabella!" I growled back at her, losing my control.

"What the _**fuck**_ is your problem?" She all but screamed at me. She seriously fucking asked me what my problem was! That little bitch had another thing coming!

"You're the one who fucking ruined my life you no good mother fucking son of a…"

She never got the chance to finish her sentence, as I flew towards here, anger flowing through every inch of my body. I wasn't thinking clearly before I sunk my teeth into her shoulder. My Major instincts took over – kill and destroy.

She was suddenly flying across the lawn as Peter tacked me from the side, knocking me away from Isabella. We were growling loudly and snapping at each other, trying to get a bite in.

I finally came to my scenes when Peter ripped my arms off and began beating the shit out of me with them.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?"

I just continued to growl at him.

"Fuck sake Major, you have got to calm the fuck down!" Peter's use of my nickname began to bring me around.

"Fucking listen to me Major, you've fucked up with Isabella now pull yourself together."

I stopped growling and trying to get out of Peter's hold.

"Get out of here for a while. Calm down. Go hunt or something. But I don't want you coming back here until you are completely calm. Fuck, go do some fucking yoga if you have to!"

Peter hauled me up and pated me on the side of the head before pulling me into a hug.

"Everything will get better bro."

He pulled away and I glanced over to see a writhing Isabella on the floor, crying in pain before sprinting off into the forest surrounding their house.

_**What the fuck had I done?**_

**_A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yeah so that was that...You even got a bit of Jasper POV :) SO there isn't much to say..but there it is :D_**

**_Oh! Some people commented about how Bella was 'raped' by Tom...She wasn't...Im sorry if thats how it came off but it wasnt rape...she was just really drunk..Tom had drunk the same amount...it was just one of those shitty cards in life :/...so now we got that cleared up..._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello :) hows everything :D Well...this chapter...I dunno if I am happy with it :S...no I'm not...but its kinda a chapter that needs to be there...and it sets everything up VERY nicely ;) but yeah still show me the love because I'm feeling like shit today..yet I still managed to get this chapter done and up for all you very lovely people!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I own a very sore pair of legs thanks to my hot trainer at the gym..I kinda want to punch his face in now..**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

The fire began spreading through my body as Char and Peter gripped my hands.

"Sugar, we're going to move you into the house. Just stay strong."

I shut my eyes as Peter pulled me into his arms. I felt the small breeze as he ran me into the house and the soft sheets of the bed he placed me on. The flames were engulfing me into a pool of fucking darkness. I craved to cry out; scream bloody murder and cause a shit storm.

It wasn't long before it felt as if my whole body had been dipped in fucking boiling lava. My body was paralyzed from the pain. I tried to focus on anything else but the pain. I counted the seconds; the minutes, even the fucking hours but nothing seemed to make this unbearable pain disappear.

ChPOV

"Yes! Yessss! YES! God Peter, right there!"

Peter was currently pounding into my sweet tight pussy. My legs were thrown over his shoulders and my knees were placed by my head. I loved how flexible I was; it made a good angle for the perfect thrust to get hit all the right spots.

"Fucking. Love. Your. Pussy!"

Peter cried out erratically thrusting into me. It had almost been three days since Isabella was bitten and Jasper took off. We knew he would come back; it was just a matter of time.

But he suddenly stopped mid thrust. FUCK! I really hated when he did this. It was all thanks to his special fucking gift.

Huffing, I pushed Peter off and began throwing my clothes back on. I had just pulled my top on when Peter snapped out of it.

"Hell yeah!"

He was jumping about, his erect dick swinging around, just teasing me; hypnotizing me even. I was soon knocked out of it when a pair of pants blocked my view.

"Babe it's about to get interesting." He shot me a wink before throwing his t-shirt on and running out of the room.

I followed him to Isabella's room just in time to hear her heart violently stutter. At the same time, I heard the front door open.

_Hmm, maybe things were about to get interesting._

BPOV

_I had been working at the bar a few blocks from my apartment for around 5 weeks now. It was a strip joint but the boss wanted me working behind the bar until I got more comfortable around everyone, especially seeing as the bar maids practically wore nothing. We were required to wear leather hot pants that didn't even cover the whole of my ass cheeks and a strip of pink leather material that just covered my nipples. To tie it all together, my boss demanded that I wear stilettos as work, claiming they made my legs looked lust and would bound to get me better tips. Yeah my boss was a pervert, but he was gay so he was great fun._

_I had just arrived and checked in at 4 so we could get ready to open at 5 when my boss, David, came running up to me in that little camp way he did._

"_Isabella! Thank god you're here early. Peaches just called in and said she can't make it into work tonight, something about her falling in the shower and breaking her leg. I mean what kind of stupid ass dancer falls in the shower? Anyway, I need you to take her spot up on stage tonight. You can work it anyway you want; pick your music and tell Bryan and there are lots of spare costumes in the back. Now get in there and get read."_

_He started pushing me towards the backstage dressing rooms before I even had a chance to answer. David threw open the door and pushed me in. But before I could open my mouth, David started._

"_You'll be fine. Just shake that tight little bitable ass of yours, giggle your yummy jubblies and strut those legs that I just want to wrap around my waist while I just…"_

"_And you say you're gay, you pervy man."_

_He just winked at me before shutting the door in my face. With a heavy sigh, I walked over to Peaches dressing table and dropped down into the seat, slumping in defeat. _

"_So he finally got you back here."_

_I looked over my shoulder to see my friend, Tiffany. She had taken me under her wing the first week, helping out behind the bar but she was normally a dancer. She had striking red hair that fell just past her shoulders and pale skin with a few freckles. She was really beautiful, not the type of girl you would find in one of these joints. She used to be a swimmer and had an amazing athlete's body. Her routine was normally 'Toxic' by A Static Lullaby, with her dressed in a very provocative black leather dominatrix outfit. _

"_What do you mean?"_

_She scoffed and pushed off the wall she had been leaning on, strutting over to me in her outfit. _

"_He may say he's gay, but that man had been dying to see you strip on that stage."_

"_Well I guess his dream is about to come true."_

"_So what are you planning on doing?"_

"_I really have no clue."_

_She stood there thinking for a few minutes before beaming and gliding over to the rack of costumes. She reached in and pulled out a tiny tiger outfit. It was a white with black striped top that stopped loosely under the boobs and a little matching skirt. It even had a little pair of ears to go with it._

"_This would look so good on you; innocent but a little feisty tiger."_

_She handed it to me, demanding I put it on. I slipped the outfit on and the white and black thong to go with it. In the end I would just be in that anyway. Tiffany sat me down and fluffed out my hair some more before doing the whole smoky eyes and pale pink lips._

"_So what song am I supposed to dance to?"_

_Tiffany laughed slightly._

"_I want to keep it a surprised. So when you get up there, just go with the flow. Do what your body feels natural and just strip."_

"_Thanks for the advice Tiff."_

_The night began and David told me I was up last, but not before undressing me with his eyes. So I sat in the back room, my nerves growing slight. Tiff was up just before me, so when I saw her walking back in, in nothing but her black leather thong, I felt as if I was going to throw up. She walked up to me and kissed my cheek._

"_Go and show them what your lot little body is made of."_

_I smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath before setting out on the stage. I posed myself in the shadows of the stage, both knees bent at an angle as if I was about to sit down, with my left arm thrown over my head. I felt the spot light hit my skin, warming me all over. The song started, its opening beats pumping through my body. _

_**You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you**_

_I swayed my hips to the beat, running my hands over my body like I had seen many of the other girls doing during my time behind the bar._

_**Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself**_

_I turned and faced the audience, keeping my eyes from wondering among the crowd. I continued to run my hands over my body and hair, slowly walking forward._

_**I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god**_

_I dropped to the floor, centre stage, on my knees, trusting my hips and boobs forward, rolling my body with the music. I dragged my fingers up my thighs and up into my hair before falling onto my back and arching pushing my chest in the hair. I sat up with my legs to the side, standing as gracefully as I could, random limbs moving to the beat. During the last line I reached up and removed my top. _

_The song continued and I continued to dance and slowly removed my outfit, piece by piece before I was left in my thong at the end of the song. The crowed clapped and hooted, with cat calls thrown in every now and again. It was then my body decided to blush, which seemed to cause more reaction from the crowd. It was while I was up there I began to feel completely comfortable in my own skin. And what a rush it was dancing up on that stage._

The fire was even hotter than before, rushing through my veins, scorching my insides to fucking ash. My heart was fluttering like a bitch. The fire was rushing to my heart, slowly leaving my fingers and toes. The pain was going but my heart was racing like nothing I had ever felt before. It carried on a minute or so before stuttering out a few more beats and stopping completely.

Silence.

There was no noise around.

I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw everything.

Colours you could only imagine.

It was peaceful.

But that all changed with the slam of what sounded like the front door.

I jumped off the bed and into a crouch. I scanned the room to see Char and Peter standing at the end of the bed. Peter was grinning like the little shit he was_. I can't wait to finally give him a nice punch in the face._ Char was stood next him, looking slightly worried. The sound of someone running up the stairs, the faint sound of jeans rubbing together, drew my attention away from Char and Peter.

What seemed like 5 minutes later, although it was actually 5 seconds, the door burst open.

The action elicited a low growl from my chest and I crouched lower.

He was stood in the doorway, his wavy blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, his red eyes glowing brightly looking straight at me but I was drawn to his pale skin littered with bite marks. Fear. That's what I felt. That was suddenly replaced with anger. Every though and feeling I had before I was swept away in the fire came flying back to me. Fucking Cullen's messing with my life. He was fucking one of them. That fucker was the one who did this to me. Mother fucking cock sucker attacked me!

That's all the motivation I needed, growling loudly and pouncing on him. We fell through the door, taking a bit of wall with us. The impact of us falling to the ground caused us to fall through the floor but I was too far gone to care. I tried snapping at his neck but he fought me back. We crashed through furniture and soon ended up bashing through the back wall, landing in the backyard. I pulled at him, ripping the clothes from his body.

I was suddenly distracted by the tingling sensation running through my fingers but that was enough time for Jasper to flip me over onto my back. He pinned my arms to the floor and by straddling my waist, pinned my hips to the floor. Instincts kicked in again and I thrashed around trying to break free.

"Isabella, fucking stay still."

His melted honey voice seeped into my conscious, controlling the monstrous rage that took over me. I events of the past few days hit me like a ton of bricks, tears that would never fall stinging my eyes.

"Fucking get off me Jasper."

"Bella."

How dare he fucking call me that!

"Seriously, get the fuck off me!"

I felt a wave of calm wash over me at the same time thick fingers ran through my hair. A soft purr vibrated from my chest. Fucking empathy messing with my emotions! He let go of my arms, placing his other hand on the bare skin of my hip where my t-shirt had ridden up. My hips jerked upwards and came in contact with some very larger and very hard.

Oh my, my, my Jasper. You have awoken the other beast in me…and its going to fuck you over.

**A/N: Yes yes I know..GAY! But I did kinda like writing the flashback part...there is more but I didn't want it to go on for too long...so the little story of Bella's past will continue! :) But anyway..sooo..you might be able to tell what is coming up in the next chapter...and I have a very special way in describing**** what it is ;) If you are nice and review..I might tell you (in my own special way) what is to be expected in the next chapter :D**

**So review for me and I will 'speak' to you soon :D**

**Lzielkalollypop**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay Peeps! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy with school work and shit. But ya'll should be really gratefull that I'm posting today cuz I have the worse fucking hangover I have ever had! I just finished the chap tonight! This one is a little shorter than the others but I really couldn't think what else to put in this chap. It's a major turning point in Jella's relationship. It's quite a good chap if you think about it so I hope you all enjoy. The next chap will explain a lot...hopefully. I just hope ya'll like it cuz I know a lot of people really like this story :) Please let me know if you don't like the direction this is heading :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own bruses from the porcelin God last night!**

**Chapter 5 **

JPOV

"Seriously, get the fuck off me!"

She was getting really pissed off so I sent her a wave of calm. She suddenly purred, her chest vibrating against my own body. _Shit! _The sound sent shocked straight to my crotch, sending the sergeant shooting up to attention. Her struggling had stopped so I gently released her arms, resting my hands on her hips just in case she started struggling again. Her hips suddenly jerked upwards and came into contact with the sergeant.

_Oh Shit!_

I slowly tired to pull away, not too freak her out or to piss her off even more. But Bella suddenly grabbed little Jasper. The contacts felt so good, I groaned into her shoulder.

"Ooo Jasper, you're so big."

Her hand began stroking me through my Levi's.

A purr erupted from my chest. It felt so good!

"That's it Jasper; just feel."

Her stroking became rougher, awakening the beast inside of me. My purring became a low growl.

"That's it Jasper, let him out. You know he hates me, you hate me. Punish me you son of a bitch.

A growl exploded from me. _He was out._

MPOV (Major Point of View)

She had really done it. The fucking bitch had released me. I didn't know whether to thank her or kick her in the fucking face.

I hated the bitch so much; I needed her to feel the pain she put me through. With a cunt like her, there was only one way to do it. Fuck with her mind by fucking with her pussy.

I grabbed her hair and crushed my lips to hers, ignoring the burning sensation I felt. I wasn't gentle or kind. My teeth pulled at her lips and my tongue dominated her mouth. She was mine to conquer. She tried to grip her hands in my hair, but I pinned her arms to the ground.

"Ooo yeah Jasper, dominate me."

I growled in her face.

"Shut it bitch, this is my show."

I grabbed her hips and threw her against the back door. She was flying through it, sending debris everywhere. I was on her seconds later, ripping her shirt from her body. I roughly began nipping at her perfect skin, leaving my mark all over her chest. She didn't deserve to be so fucking perfect.

She growled back at me, the pain from my venom evident. I licked and sucked across my marks, sealing them. I bit at the front of her bra ripping it away. I firmly grabbed her breast, pinching her nipples between my fingers and thumbs.

She mewled from the pleasure and pain I was inflicting, grinding her hips into my own. I gave her a warning growl and pinned her hips to the floor. I fisted the top of her jeans and threw them from her body.

She gasped in surprise and a I was flooded with the scent of her arousal.

_Hmmm, someone likes it rough. _

Well, I might just have to show her how rough I can be.

I picked her up like a doll and threw her over my shoulder, running up to my room, slamming the door shut. I chucked her onto the bed, watching her tits bounce. I stripped myself of my clothes, freeing my straining cock.

I smirked as I saw her eyes grow wide with fear and anticipation. I knew I was bigger than the average man…a lot bigger and I was going to use it to my advantage.

"Is this what you want Isabella?"

She just sat there in stunned silence. I reached her and tilted her head back sucking on her plump lips once more.

"I said, is this what you want Isabella?"

She looked up at me with her bright red eyes, looking to insecure and innocent.

"I don't know. I'm not too sure now."

I laughed. _Stupid bitch._

"Well it's too late to back down now. You played with fire little girl and now you're going to get burnt."

I ripped her panties off and threw them across the room. I spread her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. I drove into her pussy, licking up and down her slit, playing with her clit and thrusting my tongue into her tight cunt.

"Argh Jasper!"

I lifted my legs from between her legs.

"That's Major to you."

I continued with my administration on her pussy. She continued to moan and purr above me, forgoing using my name.

I thrust my fingers in and out of her tight pussy, feeling her clench around me. I continued to fuck her with my fingers as she squirmed around above me. Once I found her g-spot I stroked it with my fingers and bit as her clit sending her over the edge. I slowly pumped her cunt, prolonging her orgasm. I turned my head towards her inner thigh and placed a long lick at the junction before sinking my teeth into her skin.

BPOV

Fucking Asshole Bitch! He had to go and give me the best damn orgasm of my life. I was floating in the black abyss when I felt a burning sensation on my inner thigh. Crying out in pain, I looked down to see the mother fucking taking a bite of my leg.

I planted my feet on his chest and kicked him backwards, sending him flying through the wall, creating a massive whole. Seconds later he flew through the wall and pinned me up against the wall by my neck. His coal black eyes stared me down, burning into my face. I knew Jasper was no longer present, but someone else.

"Is that anyway to repay me Isabella?"

He asked running his nose up the column of my throat.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that right?" I said spitting venom in his face.

He turned his head away, whipping the venom away with his sleeve.

"Oh no Isabella, I will show you what a fucking asshole is like."

Within seconds he had my back up against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist and his monstrous cock buried deep in me.

I cried out from the pleasure, digging my nails into Jasper's back. My cries continued as he pounded into my throbbing pussy.

"How does it feel Isabella? Knowing that this mother fucker, the one you hate so much, it giving you this much pleasure?"

He chuckled against the skin of my neck, placing soft kisses contrasting to the way he was currently fucking me.

I cried out as he hit my magical spot over and over, forgoing answering his question.

"How. Does. It. Feel?"

He spoke with each hard powerful thrust.

I was too lost in the feeling, the pleasure to answer his question. I had never felt like this before, not even with Danny and the vibrating tongue.

"ANSWER ME!"

He roared at me, biting me on the neck, right on top of the bite that changed me. The pleasure that shot through my body was unlike anything I had ever felt. It shook my core, exploding inside of me. White lights shone behind my eyelids.

I vaguely heard Jasper cry out and release into me. Unable of feel my limbs, I slumped on Jasper who then collapsed to the floor.

We laid there for a few moments, a tangle of limbs until Jasper pushed me away. He got up and dressed seconds later. He took one look at me still curled up on the floor before storming out of the room through the hole in the wall never looking back.

The realization of what just happened hit me like a ton of bricks. I curled up into a ball and softly sobbed. Jasper, or whoever he was, used me out of hate. He wanted me to feel like shit. He preyed on my emotions and fucked with them. Yes, I was planning on doing that to him but I would never have taken it as far as he did.

Why did he hate me so much? I had done nothing to him! The Cullen's left me to die! To fend for myself. The bastard had absolutely no reason no hate me. He hurt me as a man hurting a woman. It wasn't rape; we both insinuated it and it felt so good at the time. That's what was so wrong with it. He knew how much I hate him and yet he made me feel so good. I'm so weak to let him effect me like that. Every wall I built to protect myself, he broke through leaving me vulnerable once more.

_**I really hated the fucking bastard.**_

"_Right babe, I'm off for the night." Tiffany said kissing both of my cheeks. "Are you going to be okay locking up with David?"_

_I laughed smacking her ass._

"_I'll be fine Tiff. See you tomorrow night."_

"_Okay then honey."_

_She walked out the door as I finished up putting all the costumes away for the night's performance. It had been a couple of months since I first went up and danced on the stage and I had been up there every night since. _

_There was a slight knock on the door before David poked his head in._

"_Everyone else gone for the night?"_

_I turned and smiled at him. Ever since that dance, David had really backed off with the flirting. He was actually a really nice guy to be around._

"_Yep, Tiff just left. It's my night to clean up."_

_David stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. I carried on clearing things away._

"_So how was business tonight?"_

_There was no answer. I turned around to find David right behind me._

"_David, what…?" _

_I was cut off by his lips crashing to mine. His hands wrapped themselves in my hair, pulling me close to him. _

_This wasn't right._

_I pushed my hands against his chest, forcing him away from me._

"_David! I can't. You're my boss and this isn't right."_

_I heard David sigh._

"_Fine. You're fired."_

_My head shot up to see him walking away._

"_What! Why?"_

_He paused at the door; hand on the knob before turning back to me._

"_For being such a fucking cock tease."_

_He slammed the door behind him. I stood there in shock for what seemed like forever tears gathering in my eyes, until my phone went off._

"_Hello?"_

"_Babe, time to move."_

**A/N: Sooooo guys? What did you think? Please let me know cuz I want this to be a good story that ya'll like but I need to know what you all think of it so far...I can always make it better (Y) Oh and a little sympathy for my hangover would be good also ;)**

**LOVE & REVIEW!**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to eveyone who left a review giving me some advice out the story. Massive thanks to genuinef250 and Sapphire1031 who gave me some SUPER comments! Its nice to know that we are kind of on the same page...There is an actual plot line to the story which becomes a little more obvious in this chapter...the flashbacks play a very important part to the plot..their not pointless...so I hope that you like this and the next some should be up soonish :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own my amazing blog...link is on the homepage...The Life Of A Teenage Virgin..check it out!**

Chapter 6

PPOV

A shiver ran through my body.

_Hmm, my spidy scenes were tingling. _

I dropped the pimp I had just drained and turned to Char who was disposing of her body.

"Char, we need to get back to the house."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know but I have a feeling Bella needs us."

Char nodded dropping the body and taking off back to the house. That woman would face the rath of the Volturi if it meant protecting that girl. I followed behind her, my eyes mainly focused on her delightful backside shake as she ran.

_**Hold on Baby, we're coming.**_

We arrived home within 5 minutes. Char slowed down as we neared the house, but I just continued to run, bypassing her and bursting through the door. I shot upstairs, growling at the strong scent of sex but ignoring it, following Bella's scent.

Stopping just before the massive hole in the wall I sent up a quick prayer that Char didn't see it. Slowly I climbed through the hole spotting Bella curled in a ball on the floor – naked.

"Oh Isabella!"

I pulled the rumpled sheet off of the bed and crouched down next to her, covering her up. She was shaking with her silent sobs.

"Come here baby."

I picked her up into my arms and rocked her from side to side, stroking her hair.

"What the fuck?"

I heard Char just outside the room, obviously seeing the hole in the wall.

"In here Char." I whispered gently.

She entered the room and saw Bella in my arms before rushing over us. She planted a kiss in her hair and rubbed her back gently.

"What happened."

"I don't know babe, but can you smell the sex in here? Makes me want to be sick."

"I know; I've never smelt anything so strong. Do you think it could mean that…"

"Char, I really don't think that it would matter at the moment…they obviously need some help."

"Maybe I should go find him…"

"Leave him for a while…until he calms down. I have a feeling the Major made an appearance and you know how long it takes for him to chill out."

"You're right; I will leave you two alone."  
Char popped out of the room, mostly likely to make some calls to fix the whole.

I stood up, taking Bella with me and sat back against the headboard.

"What's going on in that head of yours sweet girl?"

For the first time since I entered the room, she looked at me. Her eyes were shinning with unleashed venom.

"I'm tired."

Her voice made her seem so small made her seem like the Bella that I had known years ago.

"Tired of what Bella?"

"Everything." She croaked, but I knew she wasn't finished.

"I'm tired so running; I'm tired of the weight of my pasted; I'm tired of FUCKING MEN SCEWING ME OVER."

She began sobbing once more. I looked her back into my arms, tucking her in my chest.

"I know something happened between you and Jasper."

She growled lightly.

"Nothing…"

"Isabella, don't lie to me! I can smell you both all over this house. As I was saying, something has happened between you two but I'm not going to get involved. You two have some major issues to sort out."

"I know, I know…I just hate him so much and what had just happened…"

She took a long pause, swallowing the venom that gathered in her mouth.

"Makes me think I should just let Victoria find me; everyone would be better off."

I growled at her, pulling her up in my lap and grabbing her face so she was looking at me.

"Isabella, don't you dare think that! I am not letting my hard work go to waste. You are still alive because you still have a purpose here."

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"Please Bella, stay strong. For me and for Char. You are family to us and have been for some time. Trust us enough to help you through this."

"I'll try."

It was half hearted. I would have to keep an eye on her. She might do something stupid of reckless.

I held her for a while longer before I influenced her to go and shower and put some clothes on. I stepped out of the room while she sorted herself out and went to find Char.

Sure enough I found her running about the place on the phone ordering a shit load of plaster mix, wallpaper and paint. She hung up the phone throwing it at the wall, smashing it to pieces. I walked over to her an placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She visibly relaxed at my touch.

"How is she?"

"She's up and about, showing and getting dressed."

Char nodded sitting on the loveseat, pulling me down with her. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head as she leant into me.

"We're going to have our hands full with them, aren't we?"

"We sure are Char, but don't worry, we will make it through."

BPOV

"_I'm on the highway to hell…_

_Highway to hell!"_

_I flew down the road on my bike, head phones in my ear, bobbing to the beat of AC/DC. Peter had phone, to yet again, telling me to move. I was heading to New York, fancying a bit of a change. Maybe this will be a new start for me…just maybe._

The hot water pelted down on my back, warming my cold skin. I had been stood in the shower for over an hour, just think back on my life, then wishing how my change had caused me to forget.

_Just my fucking luck…_

I had been all over the country looking for somewhere I could start a new life, somewhere I could belong. It was only when I found Peter and Char again that I knew that that was where I was meant to be. Then he shows up and complicates everything again. He hated me and I hated him. I hated him for being a Cullen; my old family who left me along. He hated me for some unknown reason.

I smacked my head on the tiled wall behind me, heard a cracking noise.

It frustrated me to know end. I had to know why he hated me so much. I knew we should talk, clear the air between us. Even if was just for Peter and Char, whom were both family to us. If I was supposed to be here for a reason like Pete said, then wouldn't it make my immortal life so much easier if I had one less person wishing I was dead? No matter how much I think it would benefit everyone if I was finally gone?

I pulled from my musings long enough to get out of the shower and dry myself off. I wrapped a fluffy towel around my body and moved to the bedroom.

Peter was right. It reeked of sex in here; mine and Jasper's sex. I crossed to the windows, pushing them wide open to help clear some of the smell. I paddled over to the drawers where I found some raunchy underwear, obviously belonging to Char and pulled them on. I opened the closet looking for something to wear. Char was slightly bigger than me so I pulled out a pair of her leggings which I rolled up and one of Peter's shirts, slipping my feet into a pair of cowboy boots. I plaited my hair in front of the vanity mirror, took a deep unnecessary breath and made my way downstairs.

I knew I would have to face everyone sooner than later. I would have to get everything off my chest and more importantly, start acting like the strong women I really was; not some scared little girl hiding behind a defense created to spite all men.

Char and Pete were sitting on the loveseat, just holding each other. It felt wrong to interrupt their moment, but it was necessary.

Clearing my throat I walked into the room, sitting down on the chair opposite them. It was then I realized that this was the first time we would all really talk since I woke from my change. It seemed such a long time ago, but in reality, it was hours ago. Looking at the time, I noticed that it was early in the morning.

"How you doing cher?"

"I've been better."

Char nodded, not too sure what to say.

"Look I know you two are looking for some answers, but so am I and I can't talk about anything until I've spoken to…Jasper."

I whispered his name, feeling the painful tug when I said it.

"We don't expect anything from you cher. We understand that you have been through so much. We're not judging you."

Char got up and made her way over to me. Kneeling down and taking my hands in hers.

"You're family darling, there's no need for explanations."

"Thanks Char. You two are too good for me."

"Na, we just put up with your crazy ass." Peter winked at me from across the room.

I shifted awkwardly.

"Do you know where I can find Jasper?"

There was that pain again.

"I'm sorry sug, we don't know. He was gone by the time we arrived. He properly took off into the woods."

I nodded my head, standing up.

"You are going after him cher?"

"I have to." I said looking out of the window into the forest.

"Do you think it's a good idea to go now?"

"I can't wait around waiting for him to return. I need to sort this out. I am fed up of this shit. Time to nip it in the bud."

"But are you sure cher? After what just happened between you two?"

I turned to Char, smirking slight.

"I've dealt with worse than painfully hot hate sex with someone who hates me as much as I hate them."  
I sent her a wink before flying out of the door.

I am coming to find you Jasper Whitlock. We are going to sort the fucked up shit between us; before we end up killing each other…for good.

**A/N: Okay okay okay...before people start blowing my head off...Bella is not going to be all forgiving...shes going to kick some major ass...just you wait and see my lovelys...So what do you think? Is there more of a story? Do you like it? Did you know that this is the first chapter WITHOUT any lemons or fluff? So hard not to write it :D**

**So review for me please**

**L.O.L Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to do...I've been out of it at the moment...I've had so much going on! But its Christmas Holidays now and I kicked myself in the ass and decided I was going to get this written and posted! So here it is...I like to think of this chapter as part 1 of Jella sorting their shit out...part 2 will come soon...hopefully :D Oh but guess what! I might be getting a swimming scholarship to the states of College! Woo so excited :P Anyway..now thats out of the way...on with the chatper... :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all...I own a wrinkley balloon from krispy kreme!**

Chapter 7 - BPOV

I felt out the back door and into the huge backyard, stopping to gather my bearings. To the west of the house, into the surrounding forest, a destructive trail with overturned trees were scattered around the ground.

_I'm guessing he's gone that way._

_**No shit Sherlock!**_

I took off running through past the trees, realizing that this was officially the first time I was running as a vamp. The wind whipped past my face, blowing out my hair behind me. I ducked and dodged around the debris that Jasper had thrown all over the forest.

I ran for a few hundred miles, crossing one or two state lines until I reached a simple clearing, filled with wild flowers and a sullen Jasper sitting on the stump of a fallen tree, his head in his hands. I approached with caution, silently moving through the grass. Unfortunately for me, I stepped on a twig, snapping it in half, causing an echo around the clearing.

Jasper's head shot up, his eyes gazing straight into my own. He made no indication to move, so I approached him at a normal pace, grabbing his shirt, throwing him off the stump…and across the clearing.

"You are a complete and utter asshole, you know that right?"

He didn't say anything. He didn't look at me.

"Look at me!"

I ran to his side, slapping him around the face; it would do no harm, but it was the significance behind the slap that I was trying to put forth. It worked seeing as he lifted his head, finally looking at me, guilt swimming in his eyes.

"That's the second time you people have left me; when I'm at my most vulnerable. What, Jasper did I ever do to you?"

Fury flashed in his eyes as he stood up, towering over me.

"What did you do? Alice left me because of you!"

To say I was shocked was an understatement, but I didn't say anything. Bitch was going to tell me what his fucking problem was, before I went all Jackie Chan on his ass.

"She couldn't even look at me after what happened at your birthday."

He turned away from me. Guilt seeped into my body; I shouldn't be so harsh with him, especially if he was going to talk about such a sensitive subject.

_You are too fucking nice Bella._

_**Yeah tell me something I don't know!**_

"Jasper, I never blamed you for what happened on my birthday. I wasn't surprised to be honest with you; I knew it would happen sooner or later. I forgave you the moment Emmett dragged you out of the room."

I tried to talk to him with as much sympathy as I could muster, but it was hard when he was acting like a pussy over a bitch like Alice. Again, he didn't say anything, continuing to ignore me. Wallowing in self pity no fucking doubt.

_God! Talking to him was like talking to a brick wall._

"Jasper! Talk to me for fuck sake! I trying to be the fucking grown up here and talk to you about it!"

"Alice told me to leave; never come back. That I had disgraced the family, that they hated me. YOU hated me. She broke my heart and I put all my anger into hating you; if you hadn't gotten involved with Edward, me and Alice would have never broken up. I left them hours after Edward took you home. I haven't heard from them since."

His voice was filled with venom; the major was in danger of appearing again. I walked around so I was facing Jasper, putting both hands on his shoulders and looking him dead in the eye.

"Jasper, a few days after my birthday, Edward broke up with me in the middle of the forest, saying he didn't love me anymore and that you were all leaving without me; that it had nothing to do with you, just that he had gotten bored of his _distraction_. I didn't know Alice told you to bugger off."

A low growl started bubbling in the centre of his chest; it gradually grew until he was full on roaring. I stepped back, afraid for my safety. Jasper gripped his hair, pulling at the roots, and a wild look on his face. He shot into the trees, plucking them up as if they were nothing but daisies and throwing them across the clearing. I had to dodge a number of them before sprinting after him.

"Jasper."

He either couldn't hear me or wasn't paying attention, continuing to destroy the forest. I was getting a little fed up now; he was acting like a child. I crouched down, gathering strength in my legs before leaping into the air, aiming myself to I would land on top of him. I pushed him to the ground once I landed on his back, pinning his arms behind his back. He struggled against my new born strength but it did him no good.

"Fuck sake Jasper! Calm the fuck down!"

He continued to roar and fight me, digging himself a hole in the ground.

"MAYJOR!" I snarled at him in my most deadly voice, which seemed to shock him.

He froze under my hands, but did relax his tense posture. I leant down so my mouth was right by his ear.

"Stop acting like a spoilt child. You really think you've had it worse than me? You don't know half of what I've been through. Maybe when you stop acting like a dick, you will listen to me."

I was really fed up of his moody attitude. He was getting as back as, I dare say…Edward. I felt Jasper's body relax in defeat and I climbed off him. He pushed off the ground after me, turning to glare at me slightly.

"I need…some time to think." He bit out at me.

I glared daggers into his face; pissed off with all of his fucking mood swings…they were giving me whiplash. I turned and left him along without a word, heading back to the house. With everything that had happened, I wished I could just sleep for a few hours, to get away from everything, but that was out of the question.

It didn't take long to reach the house. As soon as I stepped inside, I growled in frustration. The smell of fresh sex penetrated the air and I could hear Bitchy M and Char going at it like bunnies upstairs. With a sigh I plopped down on the couch and stuck the T.V on, putting it on any old channel as I let my mind wonder.

_I was fresh in New York…A new start and hopefully too far away for the She-Bitch to follow me. I set myself up in a skanky one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. I had just started my new job at a sex shop in a quite part of the Village. Yeah it was a long commute each day, but that's what my bike was for. _

_I clocked into work at 8 am. Who would be going into a sex shop this time in the morning was beyond me. It was a nice job; I had to deal with very little people which meant the less chance of HER finding me. _

_The morning was slow, but come 1:00, I got my first customer of the day. She looked around my age, give or take a few years, with long white hair falling to her ass, bright green eyes, long legs and nice big boobs. Her looks could have rivaled Rosalie's and she wasn't even trying hard. She wondered around the shop, just browsing at first, but then became slightly puzzled. _

"_Can I help you?"_

"_Umm, I was just looking. Can I take this out of the box?"_

_She held up a light green dildo that was sparkly and vibrated. _

"_Sure, just make sure you put it back afterwards."_

_I went back to my magazine, leaving her to look at the product. The old Bella would be practically red if she was to even look at the shop. There were quite a few raunchy things around, but they all looked interesting. That was one of the main reasons I took this job; it was some old Bella would do. _

"_Have you used this before?"_

_I looked up to see the girl stood in front of me, holding the dildo up in one hand, a bright smile on her gorgeous face. _

"_Um, no I haven't. But I've heard that it's not too good."_

_I walked around the counted and led her down the aisle she was in a moment ago. I plucked a bigger, rippled dildo off the wall._

"_This is our best seller for women. It comes in 7 different colours and has 5 different vibration settings. Its bigger that most dildo's and the rippled effect is suppose to be more enjoyable."_

_She took the product from my hand, gazing at it intently. _

"_I'll take it."_

"_Cool."_

_I took it from her and walked back over to the counter to ring up her purchase._

"_So, I'm guessing your new here?"_

_I looked over at the girl. So she was a regular._

"_Yeah, I started the other day." _

"_I'm Kelsey by the way."_

_She stuck her hand out to shake._

"_Bella." I said smiling, accepting her hand._

"_Are you from around here?"_

"_Umm, no. Just moved here."_

"_Where about do you live?"_

"_Brooklyn. You?"_

"_Oh, I live in the Village."_

"_I would love to live around here, but I move around a lot, so there's not much point by a nice place."_

_Kelsey nodded in understanding while she handed over money for her purchase._

"_Hey, seeing as you're new around here, would you like to come out with me tonight? I'm going to be hitting up a few clubs and bars."_

_**Don't get too close to people Bella…**_

"_Yeah sure that sounds great!"_

_We exchanged details and decided that I would meet Kelsey at her place seeing as it would be easier for me to commute over. Later that evening, I was back at my crappy apartment getting ready for a well needed night out. Pulling out the only nice clothes I really had, I pulled on my trusty LBD and paired it with some gold lace up heels I snatched from my bar dancing job._

_Once I was ready, I traveled over the bridge and through to the village, stopping outside the address Kelsey gave me. Minutes later she stepped out in a tight white dress with silver platforms; we matched but as opposites. _

_Together we hit up numerous bars and clubs, letting our hair down and going wild. _

"_Aww, New York is so magical!"_

_I was well past my sell by date, currently swaying from side to side with my arms spread wide._

"_I know! I love it here so much!"_

"_I love you!"_

"_I love you too!"_

_Somewhere among the drunkenness of us both, we kissed under the lights of Times Square. Full on, tongue war, hands groping, heated kiss. We both pulled away at the same time, gasping for breath._

"_Come back to my place tonight."_

_She whispered softy against my lips. Old Bella would never do something like this._

"_Okay." I whispered back before capturing her lips in another searing kiss before making our way back to her place; where we stayed up and active all night._

**A/N: Well what did you think? I have to admit its not my favorite chapter...I just wanted to get something posted...but I really think I'm getting closer to the main plot of the story now...which means Jella will be making love not war ;) But just incase a few of you are getting fed up with the flashbacks...they are valid to the story and I can't wait to reveal it all to you!**

**Review and let me know..as always..what you think (y)**

**Oh and if your a fan of Harry Potter too...check out my new HP/Twi crossover...its LUSH (if i do say so myself :P)**

**Lzielkalollypop!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I am really sorry it's taken me so long to update...I've got a new laptop and I had a bit of trouble with Word...but its all good now :D Thanks to everyone who keeps adding me to their fave's lists, authors alerts etc...It makes me feel soo gooooood! I love hearing what ya'll think of the story! Now...I just want to share some news with you all...because I'm excited about it...I've been offered a FULL SCHOLARSHIP TO AMERICA! wooooooo! So I'm coming over to the States in August! *Happy Dance*...anyway now that is off my chest... on with the chapter yeah? It's a little bit of Jasper's POV from the previous chapter and then continues (Y) looks like things are coming together for Jella! Yip!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own a kick ass book of fairy tales!**

**JPOV**

I left that bitch; naked. In the middle of the room. After fucking the shit out of her. As much as I hated that little cunt; she was an amazing fuck. And that just made me even more pissed. Because I wanted to go back of more.

I was running through the forest, ripping trees out in my rage, throwing them out of my way. I was creating fucking chaos. It was one thing I was good at; I am the fucking Major! I continued to run, pounding my legs faster and faster, desperate to feel some sort of burn, but of course I felt none.

I must have stopped running after a couple of hours, sitting down in the middle of a clearing. I hung my head in my hands, claming myself down, which wasn't easy when the Major was out in full force. I must have sat there brooding for a couple of hours before I smelt her.

Her fucking unique smell of strawberries and freesia's that at one time made me want to suck her dry, but now it just made me want to fuck her brains out. No Jasper! Stop thinking about sticking your dick in her, no matter how soft, tight, warm…SNAP!

The snap of a twig bought me from my thoughts. My eyes shot straight to hers. I still couldn't get use to her bright red eyes. Had she even fed yet? How could she control herself? _Jasper! Stop caring! _Looking at her, I couldn't help but become overwhelmed with guilt. It grounded me to the stump which I was sitting on.

She stomped over to me, grabbing hold of my shirt and throwing my off of the stump. Fucking new born strength!

"You are a compete and utter asshole, you know that right?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't even look at her.

"Look at me!"

She ran to my side, slapping me across the face. It shouldn't have hurt, but damn did it sting like a bitch. She obviously didn't know her own strength. But I could feel her meaning behind it. She was projecting her hurt and anger at me at full force. I was being an asshole; I did know that. I lifted my head to look at her.

"That's the second time you have left me; when I'm at me most vulnerable. What, Jasper, did I ever do to you?"

What did she do to me? Bitched ruined my life! Fury flooded my body as I stood up towering over her small frame.

"What did you do? Alice left me because of you!" I screamed at her.

I felt her shock before it melted into anger.

"She couldn't even look at me after what happened at your birthday."

I turned away from her. Just looking at her made me shake with anger. I immediately felt her guilt. Good, bitch should feel bad.

"Jasper, I never blamed you for what happened on my birthday. I wasn't surprised to be honest with you; I knew it would happen sooner or later. I forgave you the moment Emmett dragged you out of the room."

I could hear the pity in her voice. Well I didn't want her fucking pity!

"Jasper! Talk to me for fuck sake! I'm trying to be the fucking grown up here and talk to you about it!"

"Alice told me to leave; never come back. That I have disgraced the family, that they hated me. YOU hated me. She broke my heart and I put all my anger into hating you; if you hadn't gotten involved with Edward, me and Alice would have never broken up. I left them hours after Edward took you home. I haven't heard from them since."

My voice filled with venom as the Major made another appearance. Bella walked around so she was facing me, put her hands on my shoulders; which was stupid I might add, and looked me square in the eye.

"Jasper, a few days after my birthday, Edward broke up with me in the middle of the forest, saying he didn't love me anymore and that you were all leaving without me; that it had nothing to do with you, just that he had gotten board to his distraction. I didn't know Alice told you to bugger off."

As she was talking, a low growl started in my chest, developing into a fill on roar. Bella stepped back, fear in her eyes. I gripped my hair, unable to handle what I was hearing. She fucking LEFT her! After _dismissing_ me from their fucking family! I ran into the trees, blowing my anger out on them, pulling them out of the ground like they were daisies and throwing across the clearing. I ran.

I could hear Bella running after me.

"Jasper!"

I'm sorry, Jasper is fucking here right now. Please try again later.

Suddenly, I felt someone land on my back, pushing me to the ground and pinning my arms around my back. I struggled against the grip, but damn Bella and her fucking new born strength was really pissing me off today.

"Fuck sake Jasper! Calm the fuck down!"

No! I wouldn't calm the fuck down! Get off of me bitch!

"MAJOR!"

She snarled at me. I had never heard her voice so deadly.

"Stop acting like a spoilt child. You really think you had it worse than me? You don't know that half of what I've been through. Maybe when you stop acting like a dick, you will listen to me."

The Major retreated into his cage, allowing me to relax. I pushed off the ground, feeling Bella release her grip on me. I glared at her slightly, mostly for hurting my pride. I was held down by a new born for Christ sake! A female one at that!

"I need…some time to think."

She was pissed; she had every right to be pissed at me. I thought I was going to catch fire with the evil eyes she was sending me. But luckily, I didn't as she turned away and ran off back in the direction of the house.

With a heavy sigh, I started to wonder through the forest. So they left her. After they sent me away. Why would they do that? Alice loved Bella like a sister! She would never leave her. Why should she leave her after Alice told me to leave? Why would Alice tell me Bella hated me?

'_**She a manipulative bitch!'**_

Peter's voice floated through my head. He had always hated Alice. Said she had a hidden agenda. I guess the little fucker was right.

I picked up my speed, running into the nearest town.

"_You don't know that half of what I've been through."_

Bella's voice rang through my head. What did she mean? What had she been through?

Walking through the town, something caught my eye. _Public Library_. Well that might have some answers. I walked into the building and up to the desk.

"Howdy Ma'me. Could you direct me to the archives for past paper articles?"

"D-down I-isle 5 and t-take a left."

"Thanks."

Walking to where I was directed, I sat at a free computer, typing Fork's into the search box. I then narrowed my search down - Isabella Swan. 2 results came up dating a few years back.

**Isabella Swan rescued by local boys.**

**Isabella Swan was found in the thick forest surrounding Forks after being missing for close to 9 hours. Local boy Sam Uly found Isabella in the middle of the forest, miles away from the public trail. **

It was dated a few days after her birthday; '_a few days after my birthday, Edward broke up with me in the middle of the forest.' _That prissy wanker left her in the middle of the of the forest after breaking up with her.

I swallowed my anger and clicked on the next result.

**Police Chief Swan dies days after daughter goes missing.**

**The police Chief of Forks; Charles Swan, known as Charlie to friends was found dead in the local woods along with close friend Harry Clearwater just days after the disappearance of his daughter Isabella Swan. Forensics show that Mr Clearwater died from cardiac arrest but strangely Chief Swan was found drained of blood. **

**Friends of the deceased claimed that the two took off into the forest in search for Chief Swan's missing daughter Isabella Swan after she disappeared 3 days before their deaths. When the two did not return after 24 hours, the police was informed.**

Rubbing my hands over my face, I leant back in my chair. I had a feeling that there was something much more going on with Bella but I didn't know what. I was going to have to do some major ass kissing. I lost one person; some one who I thought was the love of my life. Bella had lost everyone.

I had so many questions to ask her now. I knew I needed to control myself, but I was still a little sensitive about everything. I needed to gain her trust. I need to fix the fuckery I made, especially if I wanted to know what was going on with her.

I headed back out of the library, thanking the receptionist once more and walked back into the woods before breaking back into a run. It took me longer than expected but, I finally got back, slowing to a walking pace as I exited the forest.

Strolling up to the house, I heard Char and Peter going at it somewhere in the house. My nose told me that Bella was sitting in the living room. Her emotions told me that she was content. Hopefully I wasn't going to disturb that.

I walked through the house and into the living room with caution. She was sat there in the middle of the loveseat, curled up slightly, eyes far away a small smile on her face. I approached slowly, sitting down next to her. She continued to stare into space, the smile still on her face.

"Bella?"

Her head snapped towards mine, her smile fading slightly. I didn't want it to fade. We stared at each other in silence before it got a bit too awkward for me.

"So, we already know I am an asshole, but I do look after those who I have created. And it seems I have failed at that but I want to start making emends. Let me take you for a hunt."

Bella's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh! I completely forgot all about that! Shouldn't I be some ravage new born right now?"

"You should be, but all I am feeling from you right now it contentment."

"But why?"

"That's because it's you power, Darlin'."

We both towards to door, looking at Peter and Char walking through the door with shit eating smiles on their faces.

"What do you mean it's my power, bitchy McGee?"

Bitchy McGee? That original!

"Well, one of your powers. You have immense control. You can feed when you want to feed, not when you need to."

"Whoa! One of my powers? What are my other powers?"

"Sorry sweet cheeks, I can't tell you that until you realise that there is something wrong with you."

"Gee thanks."

I spoke again, gaining her attention once more.

"So how about that hunt?"

"Umm…I don't know."

Char was by her side in a flash.

"You don't know what to hunt, do you Hun?"

Bella shook her head in defeat. Well I never thought she would have this problem.

"I always thought that if I was ever turned, I would want to hunt animals, like the…" She stopped and visible swallowed before continuing. I felt the flash of pain she got in thinking of them. I got it too.

"Like them, but after everything that's happened, I've seen the kind of scum that walk around. I can't help but feel as if I want to rid them."

Char put an arm around her and patted her back in a motherly gesture. I've never seen her interact in such a loving way with another female.

"Sugar, its not wrong to feel that way. We all feel it. We appreciate humanity and we simply help society by getting ride of those who try to hurt it."

Peter snorted, before covering it with a cough when seeing Char's glare.

"Nice way of putting it Char." Bella giggled leaning her head on Char's shoulder.

"So what do you say? Want to give it a go?" I asked her.

She looked at me, her gaze penetrating my own. She seemed to be looking for something.

"Lets do this. I want to find myself a nice rapist."

Looks like she found it.

**A/N: Soooo? What did you think? I actually really like this chapter! I hope ya'll did too! Let me know what you think of the story so far and if you think anything can be made better or if I'm doing a good job? I really appreciate it!**

**Much love to everyone!**

**Lzielkalollypop!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just want to start off by saying a BIG thankyou to everyone who has added this story to an alert of favorite! It means so much to me and I'm glad so many of you like this story! This is a good chapter to see the relationship between Jella building! I sat down and wacked (hehe) this chapter our in one day *round of applause* lol...God bless holidays off of School! How I love to make the most of them! So here it is and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight! I officially own basically 1 more day of being 17! That right people! Tuesday 22nd Feb is my birthday and I will be 18! YIP!**

**BPOV**

Chapter 9

I'm really going to do this. I'm going to hunt for the first time. Why didn't I think to hunt before; it's slightly concerning. I'm not too sure if Dip Shit Pete got it right this time. Am I even a normal vampire?

I looked up at Jasper, glancing down at his outstretch hand. My mind was racing whether or not I should take it.

_Do it Bella! He's trying to make emends._

…_**But he might leave you again.**_

My internal debate continued to a few more seconds, whizzing around in my mind, before Jasper spoke up.

"Please Bella." He drawled out, his southern accent most prominent. Damn southern accent.

With a deep breath, I placed my hand in his outstretched one. I felt momentarily shocked at the warmth of his hand; expecting the coolness that normally comes with vampirism. He kept hold of my hand as we ran from the house and down to the nearest town. We rushed through the dark streets in compete silence until we reached a rough looking bar on the end of a back alley.

Jasper let go of my hand and turned to look at me.

"Okay, it's simple really. Always find the nastiest looking place and pick someone who know one will miss; it helps."

I nodded slightly nervous.

"It will be fine Bella, just follow my lead."

With that, he turned and walked into the joint, strutting over to the bar, ordering a Jack Daniels. I followed his example, ordering a shot of tequila, throwing it straight back. Fortunately, I no longer felt the burn down the back of my Blue jacarandathroat; however, it sat uncomfortably in my stomach making me feel sick. Jasper snickered next to me, finding amusement in my pain.

"You're going to have to throw that up in the bathroom."

I grimaced before walking over to the restrooms. The retched smell assaulted my nose as soon as I opened the door, making the need to throw up more powerful. I rushed into a cubical, kicking it open to avoid physical contact with the grim covering its surface. I bent over the toilet, closing my eyes not wanting to look at what was waiting for me below and forced myself to throw up the tequila. Once it was all back up and I was feeling somewhat normal again, I flushed the loo using a piece of tissue and washed my hand thoroughly before heading back out to the bar.

Jasper was concentrating intently on one guy in the corner of the room, staring at a skanky looking girl with lust filled eyes. Without looking at me, he leant across, whispering in my ear.

"He's been rejected by the girl once already tonight. He's a violent and abusive male with dark emotions. I'm almost positive that he will stalk that girl home."

I knew what that mean and that Jasper was going out for him. I scanned the bar looking for someone like Jasper's prey, when my gaze fell upon a huge looking guy staring straight back at me. His dark eyes raked my body hungrily before he licked his lips and winked at me. I had to resist the urge to throw up again.

"Looks like you've got an admire Bella."

"Eww, I hope not."

"Well, he could always be useful to you in a different way. You know, it's always nice to treat you meal before the kill."

"I don't think I could even stomach being near a creep like that."

I looked back to see the guy watch a woman walk passed before grabbing her ass. Anger bubbled deep inside me. What a fucking sleazebag to be grabbing every girl in the joint! Jasper obviously sensed my emotions.

"Wow Bella, are you okay?"

I clenched my fists into tight balls, trying to reign in my anger.

"No. I'm not."

No matter how hard I tried, my anger wouldn't subside. Suddenly Jasper doubled over in pain, gripping his stomach.

"Bella, you've got to stop!" His voice cracked, filled with pain.

I looked over at the cause of my sudden anger, to find him grabbing hold of one girl, trying to pull her onto his lap as she struggled to get away. It felt as if something snapped inside of me and a band burst forth and spread over the bar. Then it was something out of a movie. A massive bar fight began everywhere. Bottles were broken over people's heads and punches were thrown left and right. A cat fight broken out between two girls by the toilets and Mr Creepy was gripping a woman by the throat, holding her up against the wall.

"Bella, we need to go." Jasper croaked out.

He snapped me out of my trance and yanked me out of the door. He braced himself up against the wall, almost catching his breath. A noise to the left caught our attention; two guys point guns at each other in a heated argument. All of a sudden a shot was fired and Jasper was all over the guys, pulling deep draws of blood from his neck. The other stood in shock, unsure what to do. Before he could run off, I pounced on him, sinking my teeth deep into his neck. I drank with strong pulls, deeply enjoying the sensation of the warm blood running down my throat.

As I took my last gulp, I dropped the lifeless body to the floor. Looking up, I saw Jasper's intense gaze on me. A strange shiver ran through me and the next thing I knew, I was pinning Jasper to the wall, my lips attacking his own. He responded immediately, pulling my body so it pressed firmly against his own. Our teeth scraped together as our tongues battled back and forth between each other's mouths. Our hands grabbed at each other, ripping clothing slight; Jasper's more than my own.

"Bella." Jasper breathed into my mouth as we parted slightly.

Jasper's voice snapped me out of whatever lust filled haze I was in. I pulled away completely, to the opposite side of the ally.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Jasper looked momentarily dazed before he smiled gently at me.

"Don't worry about it. When we allow our animal instincts to take over during hunting, we can get carried away; have less control. Especially when hunting is such an erotic time for vampires."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. Looking around at the bodies lying on the ally floor.

"We should get out of here. Then have a little chat with Peter about what happened in the bar."

In agreement, we began to run back to the house, a distance between us, in complete silence. We reached the house in no time, finding Peter sat waiting for us. Fucker did always know when he was needed.

I stormed into the living room and stood above Peter with my hands on my hips.

"Right Little Miss Bitch, it's time for you to start fucking telling me what other freaky shit I am capable of. NOW!"

Peter damn well just smirked, crossing his legs and resting his hands behind his head.

"So, you've found any other one."

"Another what?"

"Another power."

"Stop. Being. So. Fucking. Cryptic."

I was really starting to lose my temper with him and I could feel the coil from before start to waver. Jasper obviously felt it too.

"Peter, seriously man. Tell her what's going on. I can feel her anger boiling. The last time I felt her like that, all hell broke loose."

Peter smiled his shit eating smile once more.

"Exactly."

I really want to punch his fucking face in.

Then all of a sudden, it was as if I did. Peter's face jerked to the side and I heard a huge crunch come from his nose.

"What the hell Hells Bells!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Don't give me that bullshit! I know you did it!"

"Well obviously you do! But no one else does, so why don't you give us all a fucking clue!"

Peter glared at me, holding his nose before cracking it back into place. He signed and flopped back down onto the couch again.

"Okay, basically, you have an adaptation of Jasper's gift. When you get an extreme emotion like anger, lust, pain or glee you project your feelings to everyone around you. You can feel the coil of emotion around you and can bend it to your will. You can focus it on specific people or…certain body parts."

He seethed at the end.

"It's your own damn fault for not telling her sooner." Jasper said, hitting Peter on the back of the head.

"So, is that all the freaky shit aired out in the open now?"

Peter looked at me sheepishly.

"Not quite sugar, but I really can't tell you until it has happened. You might not be able to tap into it if I tell you what it is. You have to let nature run its course and let it come naturally. But in the meantime, we can work on controlling your new power."

I sighed heavily; the past events make me feel a little tired, even if it was impossible.

"Whatever Peter, I'm going to rest for a little. Do nothing for a bit. I'm tired."

Peter laughed.

"Sugar, vampires don't get tired. Believe me." He said with a sly wink.

"Urgh, I really didn't need to know that."

I stormed passed Jasper who was silently laughing at my expense and ran up to a spare room. I didn't particularly want to rest in the room smell of mine and Jasper's rumble. I stopped at the end of the corridor, pushing open the door to the room at the end.

It was a warm colored room, with creams and browns decorating three walls with a red patterned feature wall. The fluffy cream carpet was soft beneath my feet and the red and brown decorated bed screamed comfort. I ran and took a little leap onto the bed, bouncing up and down slightly before closing my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

I blocked every thought from my conscious, completely clearing my mind for totally peace. I don't know how long I floated in my blissful abyss but was rudely interrupted when came a soft knock at my door.

"Come in." I whispered, not wanting to disrupt my equilibrium just yet. I slowly opened my eyes to see freshly showered Jasper enter my room, his damp blond curls framing his face.

"I hope this isn't a bad time."

"No, just relaxing."

"Good."

He awkwardly walked across my room and perched on the edge of bed.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something."

I sat up and scooted to the head of the bed, placing a few pillows behind my back.

"Shoot."

"Okay, well after you left me in the forest, I went into town. To the local library to be exact."

I looked at him slightly puzzled, but nodded for him to continue.

"And so after everything you said, I did a little digging and found out about what happened after we left Forks."

"Oh."

We I sure as shit didn't see that coming. I fidgeted with the throw over, unsure what to say. One of the people I would never want to find out what happened after they left, found out. I was at a loss for once in a very long time.

"I am so sorry Bella. If I knew what had happened…"

"You would have what Jasper? Come back? You know that's not true."

"It might have been true."

"No way Jasper. You have way too much hate towards me to have any sympathy for me back then. If you were to go back; it would have been to finish me off.

"HAD hate." He replied suddenly.

"Sorry?

"I had way too much hate towards you Bella."

"What changed?" I asked slightly miffed.

"It changed after I found out about you."

"So your hate has turned to sympathy?" I asked the anger rising once more.

"No! Not sympathy, but compassion, understanding. Think of it as an epiphany of some sort. I realized that there are other things, more important things than a manipulative little bitch leaving me for some piss poor excuse."

I looked at Jasper in shock. I was seeing parts of the Jasper from my old life. The Jasper that I would see every now and. But someone I was never allowed to get too close to.

"Thanks Jasper."

He smiled gently at me, before it morphed into a slight grimace.

"But…"

"But, I know that there is something more going on."

"And I will tell you soon. Just not now. I need a little time to get my head around everything. It's been a whirlwind at the moment."

Jasper nodded, smiling sadly at me.

"And I will be hear when you're ready to talk."

Without another word, he rose from the bed and exited my room, closing the door with a soft click, leaving me once more to myself.

**A/N: So what did you think? The next chapter will be Jasper's views of the events...maybe a little shower scene involving lemony goodness? Can I get a Woop Woop! :D**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts! I love hearing from ya'll!**

**Lzielkalollypop!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey Hey! Wow! I really love how many for you are adding this story to your alerts! I LOVE IT! So here is Jasper's POV of the last chapter...I wrote this in one day for ya'll...I had nothing better to do than to wallow in my self pitty from my handover! Yess I recently turned 18 and went out for the first time last night :D It was fun and I have to say I really made an impression on many people ;) hehe...well anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight..I own a hangover :/**

**JPOV**

Chapter 10

I decided to take her down to 'The Burning Dagger'. I had been there a few times before and it really helped with the whole 'I liked to eat humans' shit. They were all a bunch of lowlife fuckers in there; they had done some bad shit in their life, they didn't deserve to live.

I felt Bella's nerves ease as we ran through the streets, her hand clutched in my own. We didn't speak as we snuck in and out of shadows, hiding our existence from the world until we reached the bar.

I let go of her warm hand and turned to her, with what I hoped was a comforting look.

"Okay, it's simple really. Always find the nastiest looking place and pick someone who know one will miss; it helps."

Bella nodded as her nervous hit my like a small tidal wave. I smiled back and sent her a wave of calmness hoping it would ease her nerves.

"It will be fine Bella, just follow my lead."

I turned and walked into the bar, heading straight for the bar, ordering a Jack Daniels. It was only for appearance; I did the unfortunate mistake of actually trying it once…never again. Bella followed my example, but ordering a tequila shot, throwing it straight back. I couldn't help but chuckle as I felt her discomfort.

"You're going to have to throw that up in the bathroom."

I smirked at her grimace as she walked over to the restrooms without a word. Shaking off my humour, I got down to the task at hand. I was on a hunt and I needed to find my prey. Sweeping my eyes across the room, I tried to look for the nasty's looking son of a bitch out there. My eyes lit up as I found my prey for the night. I had seen him around before; heard about him in passing whispers. The fucker was a wanted rapist and he had his eyes set on his next victim. I could feel his lust, anger and hunger from the other side of the room as he gazed upon an innocent looking young girl. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella had returned and was looking in the same direction as I.

"He's been rejected by the girl once already tonight. He's a violent and abusive male with dark emotions. I'm almost positive that he will stalk that girl home."

Anger spiked within Bella for a second before she calmed herself and began her own search for dinner. I followed her gaze, making sure she chose accordingly. She was staring at a large, dark looking guy in the opposite corner. I watched with disgust as he raked his eyes over her body before winking at her. I had to reign in my anger a little.

"Looks like you've got an admire Bella." I commented through my gritted teeth.

"Eww, I hope not."

I smirked at how horrified Bella seemed to be. From what I've heard from Peter and Charlotte, she's hung around with a lot more dodgy guys over the years.

"Well, he could always be useful to you in a different way. You know, it's always nice to treat you meal before the kill."

"I don't think I could even stomach being near a creep like that."

_Well at least it's nice to know that there is a small part of the 'old Bella' still in there._

Bella continued to watch the creep, while I went back to keeping an eye on my own mean when suddenly I was hit by a massive dose of anger; coming right from Bella.

"Wow Bella, are you okay?"

She clenched her fits.

"No. I'm not." She gritted out.

I doubled over in pain; it was too much.

"Bella, you've got to stop!" I croaked out. The pain was consuming me; it was going to become my own anger.

Then hell broke out all over the bar. A massive bar fight began everywhere. Bottles were broken over people's heads and punches were thrown left and right. A cat fight broken out between two girls by the toilets and Bella's meal was gripping a woman by the throat, holding her up against the wall.

"Bella, we need to go."

We couldn't be here if the cops got called. The risk of exposure could be too great. And now that I had my mind set; I needed to feed. So did Bella for that matter.

I grabbed hold of Bella's arm and yanked her out the door. I braced myself up against the wall, breathing deeply as if it would make the pain go away. But two guys to my left caught my attention. They were both at gun point from each other in a heated argument. Almost too quickly to comprehend, a shot was fired and the smell of blood hit me like a freight train. Before I could think I was biting into the guy's neck and taking long pulls of his sweet blood. The more I drank, the more the pain seemed to disburse.

All too soon I was finished and dropped the body to the floor, my gaze wandering to Bella as she fed from the other. There was always something so sexual about watching others feed, but I hadn't really experienced the full benefit of it until I saw Bella. She looked like an angel send from hell; it was just so damn sexy. She dropped the body when she was finished, heaving on the chest slightly. She locked eyes with me and the next thing I knew, she was pushing me up against the ally wall, attacking me with her lips. I pulled her close, flattening her body against mine. The kiss was full of passion as our teeth scraped each other's and our tongues dance back and forth. Our hands flew over each other's bodies, grapping and pulling to get closer; Bella ripping my clothing slightly.

"Bella." I breathed in her open mouth as we pulled away slightly. All of a sudden, she pulled away completely, retreating to the other side of the ally.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

I shook off my lust, feeling her remorse flow through my power. I smiled gently at her, not wanting to make her feel bad; not that she should anyway.

"Don't worry about it. When we allow our animal instincts to take over during hunting, we can get carried away; have less control. Especially when hunting is such an erotic time for vampires."

It was the only explanation I had. It would have been the reason for her; but for me, it felt like something more.

"We should get out of here. Then have a little chat with Peter about what happened in the bar."

She nodded in agreement and we ran back to the house in complete silence once more, but with a more noticeable distance than before. We reached the house and as expected, Peter was waiting for us. I watched from the doorway as Bella stormed into the room and stood above Peter, with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Right Little Miss Bitch, it's time for you to start fucking telling me what other freaky shit I am capable of. NOW!"

Peter, being the cocky little fucker he is, simply crossed his legs and rested his hands behind his head.

"So, you've found any other one." He drawled out, a shit eating grin still plastered on his face.

"Another what?"

"Another power."

"Stop. Being. So. Fucking. Cryptic."

I could feel the anger begin to build within Bella once more.

"Peter, seriously man. Tell her what's going on. I can feel her anger boiling. The last time I felt her like that, all hell broke loose."

Peter just smiled; stupid little cock sucking fucker.

"Exactly."

Then, I had no idea what happened but Peter's head snapped to the side as if he had been punched in the face along with a crunch from his nose.

"What the hell Hells Bells!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Don't give me that bullshit! I know you did it!"

"Well obviously you do! But no one else does, so why don't you give us all a fucking clue!"

The two stared at each other as Peter cracked his nose back into place, before sighing and flopping against the couch.

"Okay, basically, you have an adaptation of Jasper's gift. When you get an extreme emotion like anger, lust, pain or glee you project your feelings to everyone around you. You can feel the coil of emotion around you and can bend it to your will. You can focus it on specific people or…certain body parts."

He seethed at the end and I could feel how he was a little pissed at Bella punching him in the nose…well sort of.

"It's your own damn fault for not telling her sooner." I piped up, hitting Peter on the back of the head. Damn fool could have avoided all of this. Bitch.

"So, is that all the freaky shit aired out in the open now?"

Bella questioned, tapping her foot. Peter just smiled sheepishly, looking slightly guilty.

"Not quite sugar, but I really can't tell you until it has happened. You might not be able to tap into it if I tell you what it is. You have to let nature run its course and let it come naturally. But in the meantime, we can work on controlling your new power."

Bella sighed was a wave to fatigue washed over her; which was strange seeing as Vampires don't get tired.

"Whatever Peter, I'm going to rest for a little. Do nothing for a bit. I'm tired."

Peter laughed.

"Sugar, vampires don't get tired. Believe me." He said with a sly wink. Damn fucker is always so horny. I actually feel sorry for Char sometimes.

"Urgh, I really didn't need to know that."

I laughed at Bella's disgust as she ran past and up the stairs. I turned to Peter, not really paying attention to what he was doing.

"Right you fucker, I'm going for a shower. Try to leave her alone so you don't piss her off even more."

Peter stood up and smiled at me, his eyes bright with mischief.

"I think I just might to find Char." With a wink, he was off.

Sighing, I ran up to my room and wandered into the adjoining bathroom. I started up the shower, turning the heat right up before stripping and stepping in. The water poured over my body, the heat almost unnoticeable. Now that I was alone, my mind began to wonder to when Bella was still feeding. How strong and sexy she looked, so much more with the burning hunger in her eyes.

Picking up some body wash, I squirted a fair amount into my hand before reaching down and running my hand along Junior who had decided to rise to the occasion. My thoughts returned to the ally and the searing kiss Bella and I shared, stroking myself from base to tip before swirling my hand around the engorged head. In my mind didn't stop at the kiss; it began to imagine what would have happened if we didn't stop.

In our haste, we ripped our clothing to shreds, grabbing at each other's naked bodies. I would run my hand all over her creamy soft skin, breaking our kiss to suck on her neck and shoulders.

My hand picked up its pace on my cock, the familiar feeling in my abdomen building fast.

In my fantasy, Bella would get to impatient, growling my name in my ear, begging me to fuck her. Being the southern gentleman I am, I would grant her wish, picking her up by the waist; she would wrap her long lean legs around me and I would trust my cock into her tight warm pussy as I pushed her up against the wall.

It soon became too much for me as I came hard into my hand, growling through my teeth, not wanting to alert the whole house on what I've been up to.

_Dude, you just wanked over Bella._

**Yeah, I did.**

_That was so wrong._

**I know.**

_How are you going to be able to face her again? Without getting hard?_

**Shit…I don't know.**

Sighing in frustration, I dried and dressed myself. I sat on my bed, running my hands through my damp hair, wondering what to do now.

_Go see Bella. See if she's alright. Wants to give you a blowjob._

**Fuck off.**

I decided that I would go and see how Bella was doing, hoping it would ease my guilt. Using my senses to guide me to her room, I softly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Can a whisper from the other side of the door.

I opened the door, finding Bella sat on the bed with her eyes closed, looking more peaceful than I had seen in a while.

"I hope this isn't a bad time."

She opened her bright red eyes and smiled gently.

"No, just relaxing."

"Good."

I hesitantly walked over to her bed, feeling as if she could tell what I had been getting up to. But I could think about that right now; I needed to talk to her about what I found in the library. Pushing my awkward thoughts aside, I perched on the edge of her bed.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something."

Bella sat up and scooted to the top of her bed, making herself more comfortable.

"Shoot."

"Okay, well after you left me in the forest, I went into town. To the local library to be exact."

She looked a bit confused before indicating for me to continue.

"And so after everything you said, I did a little digging and found out about what happened after we left Forks."

"Oh."

She began fidgeting, looking for something to say and finding nothing.

"I am so sorry Bella. If I knew what had happened…" She cut me off.

"You would have what Jasper? Come back? You know that's not true."

The tone of her voice hurt slightly; I don't know why it just did. I didn't like her accusation.

"It might have been true." I replied meekly.

"No way Jasper. You have way too much hate towards me to have any sympathy for me back then. If you were to go back; it would have been to finish me off."

"HAD hate." I replied suddenly, wanting to make my feelings for her clear…well sort of clear.

"Sorry?

"I had way too much hate towards you Bella."

"What changed?" She sounded a little pissed.

"It changed after I found out about you."

"So your hate has turned to sympathy?" I could feel her anger bubble again. I had to make what I was saying easier for her to understand.

"No! Not sympathy, but compassion, understanding. Think of it as an epiphany of some sort. I realized that there are other things, more important things than a manipulative little bitch leaving me for some piss poor excuse."

She sat there staring at me in shock; the emotion coming through my power also.

"Thanks Jasper." She said with a small smile. I felt her graduated and basked in it.

"But…" I hesitated. There was more going on and I wanted to know.

"But, I know that there is something more going on."

"And I will tell you soon. Just not now. I need a little time to get my head around everything. It's been a whirlwind at the moment."

I nodded sadly at her, wishing that I could do something to make this transition easier for her. I was the one who caused all of this confusion for her.

"And I will be hear when you're ready to talk."

I left it at that, wanting to leave her to her peace once more. Walking from that room, I knew one thing for sure; I had grown feelings for Bella; deeper than what I ever had with Alice. But she wasn't ready to know that; she may never be ready to know that. Especially after everything I have done. It's basically wanting the impossible.

I turned the corner and ran into Peter; looking all smug as usual.

"So….I hear you and your hand had a little five finger fun in the shower. Wonder who could have brought that on."

_**Fuck…**_

**A/N: Soooo? What did you all think? Please let me know! I want to see if I can get up to 100 reviews on this chapter...maybe even over...especially seeing how it was my birthday :D *guilt trick* (hope it works ;)**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**Lzielkalollypop!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this has taken so long! I got a virus on my laptop and took the computers guys ages to sort it out! But they still did it and I've been typing away trying to get a chapter together for ya'll. It wasn' t how I planned on the story going so I am just as surprised as you are ;) I hope you like it and FYI the ending gives lovely promise for the next two chapters..which WILL be up quicker that this one :D Sooo ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight!**

Chapter 11 – BPOV

A few weeks had passed since the drama of my change and things had settled down nicely. I was growing closer with Peter and Char, them teaching me how to control my powers, how to hunt efficiently and how to be one kick ass vampire…and I really appreciated what they were doing for me, but the thing is, I wanted to learn all this stuff from Jasper.

He had been avoiding me since we had that talk in my room. I don't know what I did but he seemed upset or angry about it; otherwise why else would he be avoiding me. Every now and again I smelt his scent nearby, but never spotted him. I had thought about chasing the scent, but I was slightly worried about what I would find on the other side.

I was sitting on the porch swing in the backyard when Peter sat his fat ass down next to me.

"What's wrong my little chicken."

"As if you don't know."

Peter chuckled, swinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh I know; I just want to hear you say it."

I punched him lightly in the shoulder, before laying my head on his chest.

"I miss him Peter."

"I know you do kitten."

"Why is he avoiding me?"

Peter sighed heavily.

"That's something you will have to ask him yourself."

"Am I going to get the chance to ask him?"

"Soon kitten, soon."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Soon my fucking ass." I growled as I passed my room, wearing a path in the carpet.

"Go for a hunt sugar." Char's voice floated through the house.

I decided to take her advice and ran out of the house, heading west; the opposite direction where me and Jasper first hunted. Peter decided that it would be safer for us to avoid that area, since what happened last time. We couldn't take the risk of being recognised.

It wasn't long before I came to a decent sized town. It was daytime, but with a slight overcast, making it safe for me to walk in the street. Even so, I made sure that I was covered up as much as I possibly could.

Crossing through the allies, I searched for a prey. However, it was always harder to find some asshole to suck dry in daytime; they liked to crawl out of their asses at night. Time passed and I found no one I wanted to drain. Slightly put out, I started to head back home; I would try later, when I came across an intriguing scent. Too curious, I followed it through the trees, each step bringing me closer as the scent got stronger. I didn't run for too long before I heard a low growling noise. Slowing my pace, I tread carefully through the brush coming to a small opening, where another vampire stood with a young woman in his arms. His mouth was attached to her neck, drawing the life from her.

Her body was soon dumped to the floor, empty and forgotten and the vampires eyes snapped to my own. He crouched low and growled lightly. I stepped forward, arms raised in a sign of surrender.

"Chill dude, I'm not here for a fight."

His growls slowly decreased and stood from his crouch. Crossing the opening, he appeared in front of me. I was able to fully take in his appearance. He had short soft brown hair, his fringe falling in his eyes slightly. He was around 6ft 2, well-toned yet looked as if he was turned slightly younger than me. Like me, he too had red eyes, bright and shining from his latest feed. His eyes wondered over my body, questions behind his eyes.

"Do I know you?" He asked his voice smooth and sensual. I could almost feel his words caressing my skin.

"No." I had never seen him before; or smelt his scent.

"I recognise your scent." Well maybe he knows me.

"I live not too far from here."

"You live here permanently?"

I nodded, amused by his awed expression.

"I do, with three others. I've just joined them but they do tend to move place to place. They like it here best though."

"That's how I must have recognised your scent."

"You've been around here for long?"

"A few days."

"How old are you?"

"I was turned when I was 21 about 6 years ago. What about you?"

"I was turned when I was 24, about three weeks ago."

His eyes grew wide.

"You have such great control."

"It one of my talents; apparently."

"One of your talents?"

"Yeah, I have a few but only know what a handful is."

He was quiet after that, eyeing me as if he was trying to work out a puzzle.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella, what's yours?"

"Riley."

"Well it's nice to meet you Riley. I'm afraid I must be off. My keepers will be wondering what happened to me."

And it was true. Peter would know that I couldn't find a feed and start to panic his cute little butt off wondering where I was.

I gave Riley a short wave before turning to head back home.

"Isabella, wait!"

Riley grabbed hold of my arm, stopping me from running off.

"Would you mind if I came with you? I'm fascinated by your friends who like to stay in the same place."

"Uh sure; just follow me."

I shot off back into the forest, not checking to see if Riley was following me. I have that intensely creepy feeling when someone is chasing after you, so I knew he was close. We travelled in silence, not off too long as we weren't far from the house. I slowed down as we neared the house, leaving the forest at a comfortable walk.

"Peter, I found a friend." I said, just letting him know before we got to the house. It was still theirs and I didn't want to be rude by bringing someone back.

Peter suddenly came running out of the house, squealing and clapping his hands together like a girl.

"Oooo a friend! What is she like? Tall, blonde? Big boobs? You know how I like big boobs."

His ranting came to a stop when he realised that Riley was a boy. It was as if someone had flipped his switch. His arms crossed over his chest, feet shoulder width apart and he glared at Riley from underneath his eyelashes. He was in protective older brother mode.

"Baby girl, who's this?"

"Peter, this is my friend Riley. I met him on the way back from my unsuccessful hunt."

Peter didn't say anything; just stood there glaring at him. We stood there in an awkward silence for what felt like minutes but was only seconds. Sensing the tension, Char came out of the house and into our little group.

"Hello Riley, it's nice to meet you. Sorry about my husband; he's very protective over our little Izzy, has been for the past 6 years." Char reached forward and shook Riley's hand. He returned the greeting with a warm smile.

"No worries, I too would be protective over someone so beautiful." He said with a sly smile, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I shuffled around, slightly embarrassed. Yeah I was used to being called, hot, sexy, fine as fuck, but never beautiful. It was slightly abnormal hearing such complements.

Char smirked, a little twinkle in her eye, while Peter still just stood there looking like the undertaker.

_Seriously! What the hell was his problem?_

"So Riley, where are you from." Char said, moving to his side and linking her arm through his, pulling him into the house.

I walked behind them, dragging Peter along, as his arms were still folded. I sent him the What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look. He just shrugged and storm passed us all, running into the house. The sound of his bedroom door slamming shut could be heard.

_What a little pussy…_

I caught up with Char and Riley just as he was answered the question.

"My parents are from Forks, but I was changed on the docks of Port Angeles."

_Wow…_

"You've got to be bull shitting me! I'm from Forks too!"

Riley's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Slowly the smile began to die on my face. "But I left there a long time ago."

I caught Riley cast a glance at Char, who just shook her hair. I couldn't be more grateful for her in that moment. Fork's wasn't something I wanted to talk about right now.

Together we all wondered into the living room and sat down. Char and Riley took up the loveseat, while I relaxed in the lounger. Riley told us both how he had been walking home from the pub after having a drink with some friends, when he felt someone following him. He ran through the streets and onto the docks, where he was bitten on the wrist. He awoke three days later, on the lowest level of the dock, alone. He had travelled by himself throughout the years, coming across others every now and again.

"But I've never come across vampires who like to stay in one place."

"Well, I do like to make myself a home." Char giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling sweetly.

I couldn't help but snort at her Betty Crocker behaviour. It was so unlike her. She sent a glare my way before standing up.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a cranky husband to check up on." Char fled the room, running to cheer up Peter. There was only one way she could really do that and I prayed to God that she at least waited until our company had gone.

"So…" Riley said, trying to break the silence in the room.

"So…" I said, getting up and sitting beside him, hoping to ease the tension.

"How were you turned?"

I chuckled, leaning back in my seat. Now this was a story I could tell.

"Peter and Char had just picked me up; it was the first time we had come face to face in 6 years and they brought me back here. Unfortunately, an old acquaintance was here and we had a bust up in front of the house. Evidently he got too angry and attacked me, biting me in the process."

Riley gave a low whistle.

"I bet you were pissed like hell when you woke up."

I chuckled.

"That is an understatement. I almost ripped his nuts off."

We spent the next few hours talking about experiences we have had being an immortal. Of course, Riley had more stories than I did, but he swore mine were as equally as interesting. During our talk, the sun began to set and I was feeling restless – mentally that is. Riley had just finished telling me how he made his way here, when I stopped him.

"Riley, I am accustomed to resting in my room during the night. Sleeping is something I miss as a human so I like to insinuate sleep. It getting near the time where I would rest in my room, but I was wondering if you would like to stay the night. We can continue our conversation tomorrow; maybe go for a hunt?"

"That sounds really nice Isabella. I would love to stay the night."

"Great, let me show you to the guest room."

I let Riley through the house and to the end of the hallway; cringing as we heard Char's cries of passion and Peter's grunts along with the knocking of the headboard on the wall.

"Sorry about them; they're always like this."

"No worries." Riley chuckled, ducking his head slightly.

I stopped outside the room next to mine, opening the door for him.

"Well, here is your room; hope you find it comfortable."

"I'm sure I will." He said glancing inside.

"Thank you for this Isabella. I've never known such kindness."

"No problem Riley."

We stood there, staring at each other for a few moments, before Riley cupped my cheek, leant forward and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight Isabella." He whispered against my skin. He smelt of Ice and lemon. It was refreshing. I breathed in his scent lightly.

"Goodnight Riley."

He smiled one last time before entering his room, closing the door behind him. I ran my hands through my hair and turned towards my room.

But I was stopped. Stood blocking my way, was the tall, blonde, gorgeous Texan who had been avoiding me for the past few weeks. His eyes were pitch black and brooding. Right in my direction.

"Isabella, who the fuck was that?"

**A/N: So what did you think? I really can't wait to tell ya'll what Jasper's been up to! And then what's going to happen between him and Bella...will Riley get in the way of their relationship? Who knows ;) So review and I will give you all the goodies fasters ;)**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, back again :) this is a little shorter than I normally like to do..but longer than previous chapters...just a little insight into whats going on with Jasper :O It goes on a little passed where we left Bella...so next chapter I'm thinking either bella pov or a bit of Char and Peter pov...let me know to what you would prefere...I would suggest Riley pov but I am saving that for another day ;) Anyway hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight**

JPOV

Chapter 12

A few weeks had passed since I had first seen her again, since I changed her, since I saw that beautiful perfect face. I could not deny that my attraction to Isabella had grown stronger over time. What's that saying; absence makes the heart grow fonder. Well it's true.

I would find myself staring off into space, thinking about the way her long silky hair framed her face and shimmered with red in the sun; the way her red eyes sparkled with frustration if Peter or I did something to piss her off. I missed the way her mouth would tug at the sides, the beginning of her gently smile. Her gentle curves and the way her clothes hugged her body. I wanted to be the once wrapped around her.

_Then why the fuck are you out here and not with her?_

That was a bloody good question. To be honest with you, I had no idea why I was staying away from home.

_Scared?_

With a heavy sigh, I sat down on the tree trunk in the middle of the forest. I was scared. Me, Major fucking Whitlock is scared of another vampire; a new-born vampire. I am one of the most feared immortals ever, next to the Volturi and I was running from a woman.

But she had a dark past. She was broken; I could see it in her eyes. When my _family_ left her like they left me, she lost everything; I had Peter and Charlotte. She had no one. Bella Swan died that day Edward left her in the forest. She became Isabella and I knew nothing about her. But I wanted to know about her. Everything. There was something about her was drew me in, it was there back in Forks but I was never allowed to explore the feeling because my _so called_ family didn't think I could control myself.

_**Then why are you sat here on your fucking ass Whitlock? **_

I DON'T KNOW! I just know I am going to fuck up. She may seem so strong on the outside but on the inside…

I pulled my hands roughly through my hair. It was filled with leaves and twigs. That's what you get living as a normad for a few weeks. I was dirty, covered in dirt and leaves. I tried to take a bathe in a river I came across but it was filled with crap; I didn't get very clean.

"_**I'm a semi-truck, no fucking brakes,**_

_**outta control like a bull out da gate **_

_**Get crunk, I'd get the fuck out the way, **_

_**we get bananas like a room full of apes **_

_**I done lost it, you flossin', **_

_**I'm over here with my niggas in the mosh pit **_

_**Throwing elbows, stomping shell toes,**_

_**is that nigga dead? Who the fuck knows **_

_**Shake them dreads like a motherfucking rasta,**_

_**go dumb like a motherfucking monsta **_

_**You an imposter, you're drinking water,**_

_**we're drinking patron and chasing it with vodka."**_

Fucking Peter. He really needed to stop fucking with my phone. I pulled it from my pants pocket and flipped it open.

"What?"

"Hello to you too." A sweet voice floated through the phone.

"Sorry Char, I thought you were Peter."

"Did he change your ringtone again?"

My answer was a growl down the line.

"I'll take that as a yes. So what's going on Major?"

"Nothing." I said gruffly.

"Aww now, don't give me any bullshit. You've been gone for weeks. Your girl's going crazy over here."

_My Girl…_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, I may not be a shit eating know it all like my husband, but I'm not obvious you know. I can see when two people are meant to be with each other."

"Char…"

"Don't Char me Jasper Whitlock. Ever since you came back from storming out on the girl, you've had a twinkle in your eye and a spring in your step. I didn't see you like this even with … _her_." She growled out at the end.

She was never a Team Alice player. Now I can see why.

"Now, now Char."

"Shut it Jasper, don't change the subject. You need to come home and just talk to her."

I sighed. She was right. I needed to talk to her.

"Fine, I will be back tonight."

"See you then Major."

I hung up, shoving my phone back into my pants. I stood from my stump and ran. I was a good hundred miles away from the nearest town and I needed to feed again. So I could be completely focused with my talk with Isabella.

It took me a few hours until I reached a town, rolling into the nearest bar. I picked a fight with an ugly looking guy who had been on his last warning. From listening to a conversation, he had threatened numerous customers and abused a few of the waitresses. I went gently at first until we both got thrown out, before grabbing him by the neck and dragging him into the surrounding forest; him kicking and screaming as I dragged his body through the brush. I drained him quickly before disposing of the body; staging a scene to make it look like an animal attack.

As quickly as possible, I ran home, more eager than ever to get back to Isabella. We would talk and sort everything between us out. Clear the air. Start anew. Possible move faster in becoming closer.

It was well into night fall before I returned home. As soon as I stepped into the clearing, I smelt the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. A _**male**_ vampire.

A low growl bubbled inside my chest at the thought of some random vampire inside my house with my girl. The Major was NOT happy.

I stalked to the house, trying to keep the Major at bay. The scent got stronger with each step. Rushing into the living room, I smelt the fresh scent lingering on the loveseat along with Isabella's. I followed her unique scent up the stairs, but stopped short when I saw a young looking male place a kiss on my Isabella's cheek. They bid each other goodnight before he shut the door.

As Isabella turned to return to her room, I stepped out of the shadows, clenching my fists as I felt her slight arousal and longing.

She stopped short, her darkened eyes widening in shock.

"Isabella, who the fuck was that?" I gritted out, not caring if the bastard could hear.

Her mouth opened wide, before snapping shut. That angry twinkle appeared in her eye and I felt a shiver of excitement run through me. She was pissed.

She stormed up to me, until we were practically touching.

"Who the hell do you think you are, disappearing for weeks and then coming back and demanding to know things?"

"I would like to know who the fuck is staying in my house." The Major slipped out.

Fury burst from her body.

"This is Peter and Char's house."

"And I am their master."

"Does that make you mine too?"

"Yes."

As quick as anything, her fist connected with the side of my face. Her new-born strength causing me to stumble.

"Neither you nor any other vampire will own me."

The Major didn't like that.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me, her body pressed right up against about mine. She tried to struggle against me, but I gripped her tighter. She was breathing heavy from her anger, her eyes burning into my own and she shook under my grip.

"You ARE mine Isabella, whether you like it or not. I am your sire and you are forever bound to me. So listen to me now, if ever see another man apart from Peter touch you again, I will rip them apart and burn the pieces."

The anger began to dull from her eyes.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She all but whispered.

She dropped her gaze from mine, her anger now completely dissipated. Her body flopped in my arms and I could feel her defeat radiate through my power. Sensing her mood, the Major retreated into his cage; he had hurt her.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" I whispered, lifting her chin so her eyes met mine once more. They were filled with tears that would never shed. I hadn't seen her like this since Forks.

She didn't answer me, just extracted herself from my arms. I didn't stop her. I wouldn't make her uncomfortable like that. She pulled away, putting a few feet between us.

"Goodnight." She breathed, before running into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

_What had I done wrong?_

The noise of another door jolted me from my thoughts. I turned to see Char stood outside her bedroom, hands on her hips, frown on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are really clueless when it comes to that girl."

"How?"

"You basically just told her that she belongs to you, no other man can touch her and with you fucking off for weeks, she now doesn't think you're interested in her."

I stared at Char, not quite understanding what she was getting at.

"You've basically made her think that she is doomed to live the rest of her immortal years alone without love."

_Oh shit._

"Yeah Jasper, oh shit. Now you had better say something damn good to make it up to her…and soon."

She turned and stormed back into her room.

Sometimes I wondered if Char was secretly a mind reader; she always knows what I'm thinking. With a heavy sigh, I wondered into my room, heading straight to the shower. I was still disgusting. Turning the temperature to disgustingly hot, I stepped out of my clothes and jumped in, relaxing at the feeling of the hot water pouring over my skin. It also allowed my time to think.

I needed to sort things out with Isabella. I had to talk to her and make amends.

_Maybe it's just not meant to be…_

Sighed at my inner voice; maybe it was right. We had been hit with so much bad luck in such a short time, maybe we weren't meant to be. She's too good for me….

**A/N: Sooo what did you think? Not too sure about this chapter personally...but let me know what you think? Do you not like the way this is going? Let me know please :D I will try to get the net chapter up as quick as this one..I have two weeks of school now so I should be able to get a lot done :D**

**So don't forget to review!**

**Oh...and I now have two twitter accounts now...one for my personal use and one just for fanfiction...please follow me...either is fine if you want to know all about my strange life :L Just find the links to each one on my profile!**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey hey! This chapter is a little shorter than normal...but thats cuz I'm building up to the next chapter ;) Bet you can't wait to read it now. So yeah, thats all I really wanted to say. Read and I hope you enjoy..I will be looking forward to hearing what you think ;)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I own some left over chinese...jel? ;)**

Chapter 13

BPOV

I slammed the door shut, but being careful not to knock it off its hinges. I threw myself on my bed, screaming into the pillow.

Fucking bastard comes back after weeks, practically telling me that I can never belong to another man. I will never find love; a mate. I am doomed forever to be alone.

And he doesn't love you either…

The thought brought tears to my eyes; tears that would never fall. It was stupid, I know, but knowing that he wasn't feeling what I was feeling; it tore a hole in my dead heart. A pain I haven't felt since that bronze haired mother fucker left me to die in the woods all those fucked up years ago.

A month had passed since that night. Jasper and I hadn't spoken since. Instead, I spent all my time with Riley. We had grown incredibly close over that month, learning about everything there is to know about each other. I told him my story; all of it. About moving to Forks, meeting the Cullen's; even about…Edward. I told him about James and Victoria, the wolf pack, Charlie. Everything. And he never judged me for a moment.

Our conversations mostly took place while on a hunt, away from Bitch M's scornful eyes. He didn't approve of my friendship with Riley. He said he had a funny feeling about him. But fuck his funny feeling. He was still hooked on me and Jasper. I can still remember the little bitch fit he had about it.

_Bitchty Pete stormed into my room, without knocking, hands on his hips and a scowl on his face._

"_What's going on with you and Jasper?"_

_I decided to ignore his question._

"_Don't you know it's rude not to knock?"_

"_Don't avoid the question!" Peter growled at me. _

"_You know what's going on." I sighed, sitting up on my bed, facing away from him. _

"_But you love each other!" He whined._

_In a second I was in front of him, growling. _

"_He made it clear the other night how he feels about me, so don't even insinuate that we have mutual feelings. Ever." I growled out, my body shaking with anger. _

_I ran from the room, feeling like a hunt to rid myself of my pent up anger. I could hear Peter stamp his foot and let out a frustrated squeal. _

_Such a pansy ass mother fucker…_

I was pulled from my revere by a sharp nudge from Char. She had dragged me out to the nearest city to go shopping and a bit of girlie time.

"Bella? What do you think of this?"

We were in Victoria's Secret and she was holding up a midnight blue lacy baby doll with matching thong.

"Char; to be honest with you, I don't really want to know what you plan on seducing Peter with into having sex. He's like my brother and it's just wrong. If you like it and think he will like it then that's fine."

Char looked at me blankly, shifting her gaze to the baby doll and then back to me.

"Yeah but what do _you_ think of it."

With a sigh I looked over the skimpy underwear.

"I suppose it's alright."

"Good, because I'm getting it for you."

She turned and began storming though the store.

"And this one; this one and this one." She said while grabbing different colours and styles of baby dolls and throwing them into the basket.

"Char! Why the hell are you getting me fucking underwear?" I growled lowly so one she could hear.

"Because you need to get laid."

I laughed humourlessly.

"Oh, and prey do tell how I am supposed to get laid?"

"By wearing these." She said with a smug smirk, holding up a rather revealing pink baby doll.

"Okay then, who am I supposed to be getting laid with?"

_**I couldn't fucking wait to hear this answer.**_

"Riley."

_She didn't say Jasper, she's close with Jasper. Why would she suggest I sleep with Riley if she knew Jasper liked me…_

_**He doesn't. That's why. **_

"Oh, I don't know Char. We're friends and I don't want to make things awkward."

Char sighed as she put the basket on the checkout desk.

"Look, do you think Riley has been hanging around so long just to get to know you?"

_Okay, now that hurt my feelings…_

"Well, I just thought that…"

"Bella, you don't see the looks he gives you. Why do you think that Pete hates him so much? He doesn't want some guy leering at his baby sister."

"Oh."

"Look Bella, I'm not going to lie. Ever since your change, you've gone soft."

"Why do you mean I've gone soft?"

"I mean, you're not as bad ass as you use to be. That worries me a little. I don't want to getting hurt."

"So what you're saying is; I need to have mindless hot sex with a vamp who is in fact quite sexy to be bad ass again?"

"Exactly, when you were having all that sex, you protected your heart. I just don't want you to get hurt honey."

We both knew she was talking about how Jasper hurt me. I knew she had spoken to him about it that night but hadn't said anything about it.

_You've let another fucking vamp crack your heart. Time to protect it again._

A sly smile appeared on my face.

"Thanks Char."

CPOV

That fucking Jasper Whitlock.

He's broken my girl!

After everything Peter and I had done to protect her, he goes and breaks her heart. He's left it too long.

He's a fucking liar.

But I'm going to make sure that nothing will ever touch my girl again.

You can fucking count on that.

JPOV

I fucked up royally. I knew that. Peter and Char had told me that oh so many fucking times. But it was my fault I was avoiding her.

If she walked into a room, I was out of it. I couldn't bear to look at her face knowing I hurt her. And it continued like that for a month. But today was the day I was going to make it up to her. Tell her how I really feel.

That I couldn't be away from her anymore. That she had me feel more complete than I had in years. That I loved her.

Char had taken her shopping today, giving me a nice chance to set my plan into action. I hadn't told her or Peter of my plan. I wanted to keep it as a surprise. Especially as Char wasn't talking to me since she chewed my ass out.

All I needed to get was some roses, candles and some oils…if things when according to plan. I practically fucking skipped around the shop picking up everything I need for tonight.

_**I can't wait!**_

PPOV

"_All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain…_

_We can be like they are_

_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_

_Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper_

_We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..."_

I am the mother fucking reaper bitch! FEAR ME! Mwahahaha!

Wait…my spidey scenes are tingling…

Something fucked up is going down!

**A/N: Sooooooooo? Don't hate me...but yeah...:D...next chapter! Can't wait! I'm not even making sence cuz I so excited :D:D hehe**

**Review for me please...my amazing readers! Love you all! Oh and I juts want to say a BIG thankyou to SavageGrace for her support on Twitter! You make my day :D**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys :D Sorry, this actually took me longer than I planned..its embarrasing to say but my mum took my laptop off me because I was being a mood bitch...which isn't surprising...buts its embarrasing cuz I'm 18! Jeez woman! I'm an adult now! If i want to be a bitch...then let me! Lol...but anyway I got it back today and spent most of my time finishing up this chapter :) So sorry if it seems a little miss-match...I did it in two halfs..a little bit apart...but I hope you like :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I own a new room (My sister moved out and I got a bigger room!)**

**BPOV**

Sexy dark blue baby doll?

_**Check.**_

Black strappy fuck me heels?

_**Check.**_

Sheer black garter and tights?

_**Check.**_

Sex hair and come hither make-up?

_**Check.**_

Butterflies in my stomach?

_**Check.**_

_Why the fuck are you doing this Bella?_

I asked myself as I paced up and down Riley's bedroom. He was due back any minute and I was supposed to be executing my plan…well Char's plan in seducing Riley and getting my balls back.

_Then why are you about to run out the door?_

**I'm not…**

_Sure you're not…_

It was then I realised that I was right by the door, my hand ready to fling the door open. But the door suddenly flung open. Riley strolled in, stopping when he saw me, stood by the door wearing nothing but lacy sheer underwear.

"Bella?" He asked, his eyes darkening until they were black, even though he had just been hunting.

I didn't get time to respond before he was upon me, pressing his lips to mine. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me flushed to him.

This is wrong…oh so wrong.

You have to make it STOP!

Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper,

"Jasper." I breathed against his lips as he pulled away.

Shock and hurt masked his face briefly before turning sour.

"I kiss you and you call me Jasper."

I sighed heavily, feeling my shoulders drop in defeat.

"I'm sorry Riley, I just…"

"No, I stick around here for weeks, trying to get your attention and when something does happen you're not even thinking of me. You're such a fucking cock tease."

He was across the room in a flash, swiping his hand across the dressing table top, scattering the ornaments all over the floor with a loud crash. He was in front of me in an instant, gripping me by the throat and pinning me to the wall.

"Was this for me Bella?"

He asked, grabbing my crotch roughly, causing me to cry out slightly.

"Getting all dressed up like this, just to tease me?"

His grip tightened around my neck, closing off my air supple completely. Not that I needed it, it was just uncomfortable. My hand gripped his wrist, trying to pry it away from my neck to no avail.

"Riley, please!" I choked out, using the last little bit of air I could get out.

"Please what Isabella?"

"It. Was. A. Mistake."

Riley growled so loud that it shook my teeth. Suddenly I was thrown across the room, crashing into the wooden dressed. Riley straddled my chest before I could even get up, gripping hold of my neck once more gripping it so tight, that I felt my skin begin to split. Riley bared his teeth, venom dripping down onto my face. Rapidly, he bent down and bit into my neck, causing an unbearable sting to wrack my body.

I screamed out in pain. I could feel the end coming. It was so bitter sweet.

Swiftly, Riley flew over my head, crashing through the window. Jasper stood there, crouched in a protective stance and growling like a mother fucker.

Just looking at him twisted my stomach into knots. I hadn't seen him in, what seemed, such a long time, my frozen heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute.

But before I could say anything, Jasper sprung out of the window, following Riley's falling body. I sat there as I heard a number of growls and crashes.

The weight of what happened suddenly crashed down on my shoulder, as sobs began to wrack through my body as I curled myself into a ball. Venom filled tears filled my eyes, but never poured down my cheeks as I continued to slowly fall apart.

My life was more of a mess more than ever. I didn't know who I was anymore. Bella Swan died the moment that asshole left me; when I was moving around, I never stuck to a particular name and now…I just don't know. Char was wrong by telling me that a good old fuck was going to make everything better.

Well it didn't work anyway. Jasper stopped me before anything could really happen, not that I really wanted to go through with it anyway. I was too hung up on him but he would never notice me that way.

_Stupid Bella!_

Before I could continue with my thoughts, a gentle hand tried to pry my hands away from my face. But it was too soon. It was either Char or Peter demanding to know what was going on, or Jasper, about to give me another lecture on how I must be along forever. I wasn't ready for that type of pain again.

"Isabella, please look at me."

Him unmistakable voice flowed around my body, wrapping me in a security blanket. But it was a false pretence. I curled up tighter, whimpering at the hands that touched my half naked body.

"Please go away." I whispered.

"No Isabella."

The next thing I knew, I was lifted up into his arms and he was carrying me through the house. We entered a room and his scent hit me like a tidal wave. We were in his room. I was placed down on the soft comforter of the bed, lying so I was facing the rest of the bed. Jasper laid down next to me so we were looking at each other, in the eye, for the first time in weeks.

It was strange seeing how he hadn't changed one bit, aside from his dark eyes which were slowly turning back to their normal shade of melted butter.

We laid in an awkward silence, just looking at each other; neither knowing where to begin.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"For what I said before, about whom you belong to. I didn't mean to make you feel as if you would be alone."

"Then why did you say it?"

"It didn't mean to come out the way it did. Isabella, when I said you belong to me, that no one else could have you, I said that because I want you to only belong to me, I want you to be mine."

"What? I don't understand…"

"My heart belongs to you Isabella; all I ask in return is for you to be mine."

_He wants you…_

"Really?" I asked a smile creeping onto my face.

"Yes you silly woman. I just have a fucked up way of showing it."

"But why have you been fucking off all these weeks?"

"I was confused; not too sure how to act around you after everything that's happened between us."

"I was confused too."

We led in silence once more, mulling over everything that had aspired between us.

"What happened to Riley?"

Jasper's eyes visibly darkened.

"Let's just say he won't be a problem for us anymore."

Silence once more.

"Isabella, if you don't mind me asking, why were you in Riley's room dressed like this." He asked gesturing to my scantily clad body.

I suddenly got nervous…

_Put the blame on Char._

"Char was giving me some advice on how to get over you and to stop being a pussy all the time, moping around and shit so she told me I need to grow a backbone again and be the bitch I once was. She told me that the best way to do that was to fuck Riley. She said that she could see how eager he was, always leering at me. So I thought, why not? You didn't want me, I was pissed at you at the time and I wanted to do something to get you back. But when the time came and Riley was all over me, all I could think about was you. I tried to stop Riley, but he got pissed…really pissed. And well you know the rest."

I spouted out everything in one breath at vampire speed. Jasper sat there looking a little shocked over what I just said.

_Shit…he's going to be pissed at me for even thinking about sleeping with Riley._

"You were trying to get over me? When were you under me?" He asked in a dazed.

But I didn't get a chance to reply as his lips descended down on my own. The kiss started off passionate and filled with desire but soon slowed down and turned into small pecks.

With one final sigh, Jasper pulled away, resting his forehead against my own.

"I don't know whether this is too soon to say but I'm falling in love with you. I just wanted you to know that; so you know that I truly do want you."

"I'm falling in love with you too Jasper…even if you have been a complete asshole lately."

Jasper chuckled, his sweet breath blowing over my face causing me to sigh with happiness. I don't think I've ever felt like this…even with _him. _

PPOV

_Look at me now, look at me now _

_Oh, I'm getting paper _

_Look at me now _

_Oh, look at me now _

_Yeah, fresh than a muthaf-cker _

_Lil n-gga bigger than gorilla _

_Cause I'm killing every n-gga that _

_Try to be on my sh-t _

_Better cuff your chick if you with her _

_I can get her _

_And she accidentally slip and fall on my d-ck _

_Ooops, I said on my d-ck _

_I aint really mean to say on my d-ck _

_But since we talking about my d-ck_

_All of you haters say hi to it _

_I'm Done_

"Peter, will you shut the hell up! I'm trying to listen to their conversation here."

"Char baby, will you get out of their business and do me a favour; get over here a sit on my dick. I want to have some fun."

My baby visibly sighed before climbing down the tree, stripping along the way before bouncing over and sitting her fine pussy on my cock.

_Oh, I'm getting paper…_

_Yesssss indeed!_

**A/N: Sooo what did you think? YAY their 'together' or booo she didn't get laid? The next chapter will be an interesting one...so will the one after that...and after that...hehe. Have I got something in store for you all ;)**

**So let me know what you thought :D**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HEY HO! My exams are offically finished! YAY! Like forever...well not really but just until I go off to College...in the States YAY! Make way NEW YORK! SO bascially I have more time for updates :D So read and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own FREEDOM!**

Chapter 15

JPOV

Three weeks. Three weeks today to be exact. Three weeks ago today I told Isabella I was falling in love with her, and she told me the same. It had to be one of the fucking happiest days of my life. But for three weeks I had been cocked blocked.

Isabella demanded that if we were going to have a 'relationship', then we would take it slowly like any other relationship. Although I did point out that we had already had sex to this earned me a death glare and a promise to hold off sex even longer.

And fuck me if this 'no sex' rule wasn't going to last long, especially after the phone call I just got. With a heavy sigh, I dropped my head into my hands.

How could I tell my brother not to come for a visit because the little girl he once loved as a sister is now my girl? I tried to tell him it wasn't a good idea; that it was Char's mating season or whatever. Of course he didn't believe me and told me he would be here ASAP.

Your probably wondering why I had spoken to Emmett in the first place. Well fuck, a few years back he called me up informing me that he and Rose had left Esme, Carlisle and the fucker twins, saying that they were both one step away from ripping their heads off. Apparently, they were forced to leave and because he's my fucking brother I believed him. But we had yet seen each other face to face since that night in Forks. Now he was coming for a visit where the girl who hated the name Cullen was living.

Well fuck me.

"Hey baby." I heard Isabella call out as she strutted through the door of our bedroom. Yeah she wouldn't give me sex but she wanted to share a room. She was pretty adamant about sharing a room once we got together; she said she didn't like being away from me.

She had been out shopping with Char; getting us a few bits.

I loved it when my baby shopped for me. She wasn't anything like the bitch who must not be named. No, she bought me what she knew I liked wearing; Levi's and comfortable cotton t-shirts. If I ever saw a pair of slacks and a knitted sweater again then I would happily throw myself into a fire. But my baby would never do that to me. She often made fun of the way I used to look.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah, shopping with Char is much more fun that with the she-bitch. I get to pick what I was and what I think you will like." She drawled out, looking over her shoulder and giving me a sly wink.

I was up and next to her in a flash.

"And what did you pick that you think I will like?" I asked placing wet kisses down her neck.

"Um, just this little bag here." She mumbled, titling her head to the side so I had better access. I watched as she pulled a little pink bag into my eye line, balancing it on the tip of her finger.

"I'm not too sure that they will look good on me darlin." I drawled continuing to suck and nip at her neck.

"Yeah your right, we should just throw them out." She sighed. I could practically hear her smirk.

I growled against her skin.

"Or you could go and fucking put them on for me right now."

She laughed at me, grabbing my straining dick through my jeans before running into the bathroom.

_Fucking blue ball cock tease._

I sighed, sitting back down on the bed, waiting for Isabella to come out, when my phone buzzed next to me.

_**On our way now – see you in the morning bro. **_

Ah shit.

I needed to tell her.

But you may get laid tonight.

Well you defiantly won't if you tell her.

But I can't not say anything and have them turn up at our doorstep.

"Hey toots, you might burn a whole through the celling if you're not careful."

I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Isabella come back in the room. She was perched beside me, clad in only the skimpiest midnight blue lacy shit. Her tits were pushed together and overflowing. Her panties consisted of a small triangle and bits of string.

_Small panties…._

**FOCUS JASPER! TELL HER!**

"Sorry Sugar, I have something on my mind." I sighed, as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"What is it baby?" She asked getting up and throwing her silk throw on much to my disappointment. She pushed my shoulder, forcing me to lie down on the bed. She climbed on top, straddling my hips and pressing her cheek to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her body, sliding my hands up and down her back; one smoothing over her firm backside.

_What? It was a comfort to me._

"I received a phone call."

She noticeable tensed in my arms.

"From who?"

"Emmett."

She said nothing.

"He's coming down for a visit."

…

"And he will be here in the morning."

"Oh."

It was like fucking hugging a rock. She was so stiff, unmoving; a true vampire.

"Babe? Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

He voice sounded so broken. She sounded like the old Bella. Forks Bella. It didn't suit her anymore.

"I'm here for you Isabella. They don't know you're here. You can leave when he arrives if you like, you don't have to face him if you don't want to."

"No. I'm not going to run away. I knew it would happen soon or later and it's best to start with Emmett."

I kissed the top of her head, feeling pride at how strong my baby was.

"I missed him you know."

"I know baby."

We stayed there for the rest of the night. Wrapped up in each other's arms. It was only around 7 in the morning when I felt Isabella's panic spike. She shot off out of my arms and into the bathroom.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready!" She cried back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

With a chuckle I followed her into the bathroom, ready to ruin her innocent shower.

An hour and half later, we were sat on the loveseat, Isabella on edge, myself pouting like a child as she so lovingly told me. She kept slapping my hands away in the shower when I tried to cop a feel. It was really starting to piss me off. Her excuse was that she was too nervous.

Yet here she sat in a pair of leather skinny pants, tucked into fuck me boots and a midnight blue lacy tank top, cleavage spilling out over the top; all fucking tempting and shit. She looked behind me, through her mass of brown curls, gorgeous eyes glaring at me.

"Would you fucking pack it in? I'm already on edge because your fucking brother decided to abruptly stop by. I need you right now so would you grow the fuck up! I need this right now. Fuck I should have hunted before this; but shit you didn't give me enough time."

"Babe, when was the last time you hunted." I asked, taking a closer look at the colour of her eyes.

"I really don't know Jasper. It's not like it was on my fore mind. Hell I don't really need to fucking hunt. Just with everything going on with my new powers, training with Char and Peter; fuck Emmett coming for visit, it's just slipped my mind and now I can fucking feel it. I need to hunt soon."

With a sigh, I sat forward and pulled her to my chest and relaxed back into the seat. Peter and Char had left for the day, deciding to give us a little bit of space, despite Isabella's demanding that they stay, claiming she would feel better if she had some more backup. She even went as far as to use her newest power to control Peter. A few weeks ago while Char was working with her power, it got a bit too much for Isabella. She kept demanding for Char to stop pissed her off, but Char was relentless. Evidently, Isabella snapped and Char was suddenly flown across the back yard and pinned against the tree. Turns out Isabella can use her shield as a controlling device. She can bend her shield to control people physically. Thus, earlier she tried to pin Peter to the chair. But it wasn't right so I helped her to relax; something that I needed to do now once more.

"Relax your shield baby."

"I can't. I'm too wound up." She mumbled into my chest, coming down from her rant.

"It looks like I'm going to have to think of another way to help you relax." I said with a hint of teasing in my voice.

I felt her laughed softly as I lent down and pressed my lips to hers. Running my tongue along her lips, she open up for me, groaning as our tongues collided; she tasted so good. Time passed as we got lost in the feel of each other. She visibly relaxed in my arms and her shield lowered.

"Hmmm, who need your stinking powers?" She giggled, high on my kiss.

"I'm just that good sugar." I said winking down at her. "But we are going hunting as soon as we can."

"That's fine with me as long as Em…"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

She shot up out of my arms and turned her back to the door, staring out of the window. I could hear her trying to take deep breaths, calming herself.

I took it as a sign to walk to the door. Throwing it open, I came face to face with Emmett…and Rosalie.

"Bro!" Emmett boomed, pulling me into a hug. I laughed and clapped him on the back. It was really good to see him; I didn't realise how much I missed my brother. When we pulled away, Rose pushed Em to the side giving me one of her rare smiles.

"It's good to see you Jasper." She said kissing me on the cheek. I pulled her into a gently hug. We were always closer to each other than the rest, having spent years putting up the pretence of being twins.

"Good to see you too Rose." I pulled back and she noticed my red eyes. But there was no judgement; she just simply nodded and accepted my decision. If Emmett noticed, he didn't say anything. That's one of the reasons I loved those two; they understood how hard it was for me.

"Well aren't you going to let us in Bro?" Emmett asked, pushing past me and into the house. Rose followed as I closed the door behind them, a little anxious myself to see their reaction to Isabella.

As we made our way into the living room, Emmett stopped looking the back of Isabella.

"Bro! You finally got yourself a chick; a nice one by the looks of it too." He said slapping me on the back as Rose smacking him on the back of the head.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed Emmett."

Isabella slowly turned around, facing us. I heard Rose's intake of breath as Emmett just stood there in shock. She looked like a fucking angel stood there, hands on hips, a small smirk on her face, curls falling around her perfectly pale face, eyes returning to her original shade, yet slightly a deeper red. She looked like a fucking warrior. Rose sure paled in comparison to my girl.

I crossed the room and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leant into me slightly with a small smile on her face. I kissed the top of my head before warily looking at my siblings. Her previous warrior stance relaxed into her natural one; my fucking girl who loved me.

It was Rose who snapped out of her gawping first. Unfortunately.

"What the Fuck?"

Peter POV (Because we all love him)

"_I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off_

Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off"

Char loved it when I sang dirty songs in here ear. It was sure to get me good, hard loving.

"Peter, come on."

"_Sitting here flossing_

_Peeping your steelo_

_Just once if I have the chance_

_The things I will do to you_

_You and your body_

_Every single portion_

_Send chills up and down your spine_

_Juices flowing down your thigh"_

I continued to kiss down her stomach before coming to her Penelope Pitstop; all fucking warm and smelling soooo good! Yep, my baby loved dirty words. I was about to dive face first into the wet promise land when the fucking phone rang.

"_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought_

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_

_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts_

_Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up_

_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds_

_I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns_

_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined_

_To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now"_

Hold the phone; that was Baby B's ring tone. Something was up.

Spidey sense are a go-go….

**FUCK!**

**A/N: So what did you think? ;) What do you think is going to happen? Let me know :)**

**I thought I would just let ya'll know that I am working on a blog for Wanting The Impossible. I will be posting everything from one shots from before the story to pictures of the characters :D I hope you check it out and I will post a link to it when its up and running :D**

**So Ciao for now :D and don't forget to review for me please! I want to try and make it to 200 reviews from this chatper ... PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! DOWN ON MY KNEES PLEASE! I WILL GIVE YOU LEMONS IF YOU DO! SWEET SWEET JASPER LEMONS! YUM!**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey sorry it has taken me so long to update; I went on holiday and then I had a bit of writers block because I haven't used my brain in a while (y) But I got this done finally! I think it's quite a good chapter...especially for Isabella and Jasper and I finished writing this with a hangover so I must say that I am impressed with myself! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own a hangover - But it was WELL worth it (y)**

Chapter 16

PPOV

Char and I rushed home as quickly as we could. Approaching the door, I immediately smelt Emmett and Rosalie.

_Now that shit couldn't be good._

Bursting through the door, I took in everything around me and couldn't help but fill with pride.

My baby girl currently had Rosalie pinned to the ceiling using her powers.

_**Baby was so strong! **_

Jasper spotted us first and ran to my side.

"Dude! Thank god you are here. One minute things were hunky dory; next minute all shit breaks lose, Isabella has Rose stuck on the ceiling and Emmett is trapped in the corner of the room."

It was then I noticed how Emmett was stuck in the far corner of the room; unable to move.

"We need to calm her down." Char said squeezing my hand in worry.

"Jasper, you need to get the Major to come out; you need his power to control Isabella's emotions."

"I don't think that is such a good idea Pete. We've been trying to keep our relationship steady but if I let the Major out…well he's going to want to claim his mate."

Fucking pansy ass…

"Fuck sake Jasper just do it! I'm sure Isabella will understand."

JPOV

Fucking Peter wanting to let the Major out.

I closed my eyes and unlocked the little cage in my head where the Major resided. He took over with a loud roar.

Opening my eyes; the Major was here.

MPOV

Shit everything was a mess.

How had Jasper let my girl misbehave?

Such a naughty girl.

She needed to be punished.

"ISABELLA!"

My voice rang out through the room and a visible shudder rolled down her body.

".!" I growled out.

When she didn't comply, I crossed the room and grabbed her by the shoulder, spinning her around to look at me. This caused her concentration weaken and Rose fell to the floor. Having been released from his binds, Emmett cross the room and scooped Rose into his arms and backed away from Isabella and I.

"Isabella, you have been a bad girl." I whispered in here ear. I dowsed her with some heavy relaxation and she sagged into my body.

I took a deep breath, her scent filling my senses.

But it was all her…

There wasn't any of my own scent mixed in.

Jasper hadn't mated with her fully yet. Well I would make a chance to that.

"It seems that Jasper hasn't mated with you yet Isabella. Do you want me to change that? After all, Jasper and I are both one." I said placing large wet kisses along her neck while sending her a large dose of lust.

She moaned loudly in my arms.

"Please Major." She whimpered, pushing her backside against me.

A growl erupted in my chest as she rubbed herself against my crotch. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder before stalking up the stairs and into her room.

I placed her down on the floor before pulling her close for a hot kiss. Our tongues collided in a passionate dance as I gripped her hair, pulling her closer. Her moans and whimpers were silenced by my mouth. I dragged my hands down her body, ripping her clothes as I went.

The material parted like the fucking red sea, exposing her delicious body to me. Her clothing dropped to the floor as I picked her up and threw her onto the bed. Watching her full breasts bounce up and down, I ripped my own clothes off before leaping on top of her.

I sucked and nipped down he neck, her moans and whimpers fuelling my desire. Pulling a taught nipple into my mouth, sucking so hard that is turned a deeper shade of pink. Lavishing the same attention on her other breast, my hands trailed down her skin, kneading her soft smooth flesh.

"God you have no idea how long I've waited to get you under me Isabella."

She moaned and writhed beneath me as my fingers stroked along her wet heat.

So Hot…

"Please Major."

Hmmmm…

It was so good to hear her address us as Major. It just fuelled my need.

"This isn't going to be slow Isabella; I have to have you know."

I picked her legs up and threw them over my shoulders, pulling her hips down slightly to meet mine. I aligned myself with her opening, rubbing myself along her slit; teasing her.

"God Major! Stop fucking _with_ me and just FUCK ME!"

Growling I plunged into her tight pussy, balls deep. God it felt so good. I began trusting in and out at a vigorous pace, jumping inside at the sound of Isabella's cries and moans.

"Yes, yes, YES!"

"You like that Isabella?"

"Yes Major, so much."

I growled deep and loud as I pumped my body into hers. This was a claim fuck; after this Isabella would always know who she belonged to. She would forever be ours.

"Harder Major, please; so close." She moaned, rolling her hips in time with my thrusts, tits bouncing all over the place and her fingernails digging deep into my back.

"Are you going to cum Isabella?"

"YEEESSSSSSSS!" She squealed.

Burring my face in her neck, I licked along her bit mark before gently biting down. Isabella suddenly began shaking beneath me as her orgasm over-road her body. The walls of her pussy clenched around me, so tight that it spurred my own orgasm.

Once we both came down from our high, I collapsed on top of her – and retreated back into my cage.

JPOV

She had her arms and legs wrapped around my body, her hands softly stroking my hair. I was purring into her neck, my own hands wrapped beneath her body holding her close to me.

She handled the Major so well. She did so good. She was truly meant for me. Char was right all along; Isabella was my true mate and I would do god damn everything to keep her safe for the rest of our existence.

Feeling myself grow hard inside her once more, I began to slowly move in and out of her, peppering her next with soft kisses. Gently, I rolled us onto our sides so I could look into her gorgeous red eyes. Looking back at me, she smiled softly, cupping my face.

"You're back."

"Yeah baby, I'm back."

She leant forward and pressed her lips lightly against my own.

Hold her close, we rocked together, never taking our eyes off each other until we both fell apart together. We ended up with me on my back and Isabella lead on my chest, her hand pressed against my unbeaten heart.

Holding her in my arms, I knew that I was completely in love with Isabella Swan.

**A/N: So let me know what you think. Now that I'm done with that chapter I've got a good idea for the next one and the main plot of the story will start rolling! YAY! I have to say I am excited for it all to be revealed (y)**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay...so I do have a legit reason why I have been MIA recently. I've just moved to the states for University and its taken me a while to settle in. THEN I got Mono...which was America's gift to me...thanks...but I have been trying to write a little hear and there and finally I have a chapter finished! I actually really like this chapter and I think that you will all like it :D Its a little bit of a gimic ;) so let me know what you think...I know that a lot of people have been waiting for the next chapter...once again I am so sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I own mono and two Halloween Costumes!**

Chapter 17

BPOV

Three days. Three days later we emerged from our room. Once that no sex barrier was broken, it was hard to put it back into place. Jasper was just far too tempting; hell the Major got my uterus clenching in anticipation.

Holding hands, we made our way downstairs together, Jasper kissing the back of my hand every now and again.

"Look who finally decided to join the rest of us!" Peter drawled from his place on the couch, Char led across his lap. Rosalie and Emmett were standing at the back window having what seemed to be a silent heated discussion. Emmett has his hands on Rosalie's hips while she had her arms crossed, refusing to look at him.

"Shut up asshole." Jasper said as he dragged us over to the opposite sofa. I smacked Peter on the back of the head as we passed.

"Ouch baby! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"You know what for." I said, glaring at him slightly before Jasper pulled me down next to him. I propped my feet us next to me and lent against Jazz. His fingers began to work their way through my hair causing me to purr.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me."

Everyone looked up to see Rosalie and Emmett now facing us; Rosalie, was of course rolling her eyes and breathing fire through her mouth.

"What the fuck is your problem Rosalie?" I asked about to sit up, but Jasper held me down.

"You are my fucking problem." She gritted out.

"What did I ever fucking do to you?" I asked, feeling the burning sensation behind my eyes again.

Did we do this before?

"YOU RUINED MY FAMILY."

Silence echoed throughout the room.

Jasper slowly let go of me and stood to his full height.

"Now Rose, you know that isn't true." He said calmly, but I knew he was secretly boiling underneath.

"Isn't it? Because from what I know, our family was destroyed the moment that little bitch walked into our lives." Rose said turning to me.

"That was 6 years ago Rose. Things have changed."

"Well no shit Sherlock!"

I stood and took my place next to Jasper.

"Rosalie, I understand that to you, it may seem liked I destroyed your family, but I was 18 years old, thought I was in love and compared to all of you, a very weak human. Then the only family I knew had left me. My fucking world went up in smoke. After everything you still had Emmett. I had no one but a relationship with someone over the phone; who only called me every few months. All your family are still alive right, even if you are all not together? Everyone I know is dead. So don't come in here acting as if you've had it hard. Because you really need to get over yourself."

I sat back down on the couch, folding my arms and crossing my legs.

"No if you can't respect me and Jasper being together, then you know where the door is. We don't need you here."

I said staring her right in the face.

"But I know that Jasper considers you to be his sister, so out of respect of that, I suggest you think about someone else for a change. Imagine how difficult you are making this for him."

By the time I was done, Rosalie was looking off to the side, unable to look any of us in the eye, her scowl now whipped from her face.

"Come on Rosie, let's go for a hunt." Emmett said softly, pulling Rosalie out the back door. We watched them run across the field until they disappeared into the trees.

"I'm so proud of you babe." Jasper whispered in my ear, while kissing along my neck.

"Why?"

"You stood up for yourself, defended me which I feel a little bruised by by the way, all without losing control of your powers!"

"Yeah well Rose should consider herself lucky this time. If it happens again I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Jasper chuckled and kissed my cheek before standing up and stretching. Why he does it, I don't know but damn it was good to watch. Especially how his t-shirt rises up slightly, showing off his toned stomach and his little happy trail all the way down to his…

"Isabella!"

"What?" I said, snapping my head to look in Jasper's direction.

"Are you even listening to me?" He asked with a look daring me to lie to him.

"No, I wasn't because you had to go all hot bitch on me and show off your god damn happy trail. God what I wouldn't give to lick…"

"Isabella seriously!"

"I can't help it if you've turned me into some kind of sex fiend." I said standing up and kissing up the side of his neck.

Jasper purred, his hands tightening on my waist as I nipped at his chin.

"Babe, as I was trying to say before, I think we should hunt also while Rose and Emmett are out. The possibly next time we sit down…tensions won't be running as high."

"Mmm…that's a good idea baby. You know how much a good hunt makes me horny." I said with a wink.

*.*.*.*.*

Jasper and I decided to hunt a little later. We did always love dressing up, going out to a club and luring our prey that way.

I was completely eager for this hunt.

Together, we ran a couple of towns away and into the city. We wanted to make sure that we were leaving a track.

Jasper said he was going to take us somewhere different for a bit of a laugh. He told me to dress in all black but to go really slutty. I practically humped his leg when he said that. So, as he said, I dressed in a black lacy skirt with a black leather corset, paired with a black choos. I left my hair down in its dark waves, applied heavy dark make up and red lips.

Jasper practically humped MY leg when he saw me.

He was, of course, dressed equally as yummy, in dark jeans, a black shirt rolled up his forearms, black laced up boots (even though he decided NOT to lace them up) and finally a black ribbon tying his hair back in a ponytail.

He looked gooooooood!

We arrived at a simple red door that looked like it led to a basement. My assumptions were correct as Jasper took me down a flight of stairs and into a large dark room with red strobe lights. Black and red drapes were thrown about, some hanging down from the ceiling, others cornering off sections of the room.

The room will filled with others; dancing, drinking or hiding in the corners. Practically everyone was dressed in black, similar to us…but they all had fangs.

"Holy Shit Jasper! You bought us to a vampire bar!"

"I thought you might enjoy it." He said with a wink and a pat to my bum.

He strolled over to the bar and ordered a 'pint of blood'. Of course it was only a bloody Mary with more red food colouring. I couldn't help but chuckle at how stereotypical this place was…yet oh so wrong.

I walked over to a different part of the bar and looked through the list of drinks. This was how we always worked, apart from walking in together; Jasper and I would make sure we were seen as separate. We were less intimidating that way.

After ordering a 'date with the devil' (HA), I let me eyes wander over the room. There were people of all types, blondes, brunettes, red heads all with fangs and dressed in slutty black clothing.

I couldn't help but noticed that Jasper had already pulled a nice little girl with black hair. Her red nails were scraping through his hair as she feasted on his neck. He glanced over and gave me a playful wink.

Oh…so that how he wanted to play it.

Walking out onto the dance floor, I started dancing to 'Sweet Dreams' by Marilyn Manson. This place had is pegged down to the music.

I gather quite an audience, what with my actually vampirism and all. I scanned the crowd, picking out something or someone that would drive Jasper crazy. A flash of a familiar face caught my eye, causing me to double take. This guys was practically an Edward look alike but with jet black hair.

Ahh yess!

This would totally make Jasper fuck my brains out.

Keeping my eyes on Eddy 2, I crossed the dance floor coming to stand right in front of him.

"Hey, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Izzy." I said whispering in his ear. He looked momentarily stunned before snapping out of it.

"I'm Edgar."

Ha! Close enough.

"It's very nice to meet you Edgar."

"I have a proposition for you Izzy."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against his erection.

"I want your blood." He said dragging his lips up my neck. I could feel his sharpened teeth scrap very lightly across my skin.

"I was thinking more along the lines of you let me have your blood."

Edgar groaned loudly in my ear, rubbing his crotch against my stomach.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private."

I took him by the hand and led him out of the club, noticing that Jasper was nowhere to be seen. Once we reached outside, I dragged him into the nearest alleyway and pressed my lips to his neck, sucking on the skin lightly.

"Yes Izzy! Bit me! Drink my blood." He said, running his hands all over my body, squeezing my ass and hips.

"If you insist." I whispered, before sinking my teeth into his neck.

I practically orgasmed from the taste of his blood; he defiantly kept a healthy diet. Just the way I liked it. After a few of my first pulls, I felt Edgar cum against my leg.

Well, at least I know he enjoyed his death.

Once he was drained, I let the body slump to the floor. Whipping my mouth with the back of my hand, I smiled to myself.

"You can come out now."

Jasper stepped out from the darkest shadows, his body tense and his eyes pitch black even though he had just fed.

The Major was here.

"You had better run little girl." He growled out.

I laughed and began to head back home.

_**Oh yeah…I was so getting a good fucking when I got home**__._

**A/N: Soooo what did you think? I just have to say that I would be MAJOR excited (pun intended) if Jasper was planning on chasing after me for a good throw down fuck! Totally exciting :L Once again..sorry for the delay...there are no promises when the next one is coming but I will try my best :)**

**Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! What is everyone dressing up as? I'm being a dead little red riding hood and I also have a sparkley union jack dress...because you know...I have to show off the fact that I'm british in America ;)**

**Lzielkalollypop xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: *Sigh* I am so sorry this has taken so long. I have a health problem at the moment...you name it I have it. It because I got Mono at the start of the college year...great...so I've decided not to drag the story out longer and now I'm really getting into the main part of the story. It will be still a few chapters long. I'm aiming for around 10 more chapters, and the aim is to get it done by the summer. Again really sorry...not much else i can say apart from I hope you enjoy and I hope I still have some readers out there.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**BPOV**

**Chapter 18**

"Run run as fast as you can. You can't catch me…."

"You're the gingerbread man!"

I chuckled to myself as I ruined the Major's little taunt. Stuff like that always pissed him off.

I heard his low growl from behind me.

Yeah, he wasn't as happy with my fuck up as I was.

"I'm going to get you Isabella."

"HA! Now you just sound like that creepy guy from Night of the living dead!"

His growl got louder and the next thing I knew I was face down on the ground with a rather larger errection pressed into my backside.

"You're going to get it little girl."

Major growled in my ear before turning me onto my back.

"And I hope I get it good."

His lips crashed to mine with a force I've never felt before.

Lips. Teeth. Tongue.

It was all there.

Major's fingers played with the top of my corset so gently that I thought for a second that Jazz was back. 1.3 seconds later it was gone from my body.

Major's purred as he noticed my lack of bra, pushing his face against them, nuzzling as if he was trying to bury his way into my body.

He took a nipple into his mouth, nipping and pulling causing a growl to rip from my throat.

He licked his way down my body, his hands running down my sides, his thumbs rubbing against my ribs. His tongue swirled around my belly button before dipping in. His hand reached for my skirt pulling it away.

Major half growled, half purred as he leant back and took in my body.

"God Jasper is so lucky so get to see this all the time."

I lent up on my elbows.

"You don't see when you're tucked away?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

And as if the world was going to end…the Major looked sheepish!

"Uh, Jasper gets a little too excited and possessive whenever he's like this with you and it's like my door is sealed shut."

"HA! That's funny. So what happens when you come out to play?"

The Major smirked devilishly and I swear you could hear the waves coming from my pussy.

"Well I like to taunt him a little more."

"What…"

I never got to finish my question. My legs were thrown over each of his shoulders and he was face down between my legs. Tongue and lips work my clit with little swirls and sharp flicks while two of his fingers began to pump in and out of my body…hard.

"Ugh! Major!"

Snap

The Major shot up, crouching over me. I made a move to get up but I was stopped.

"Don't. Move."

I paused, my eyes darting all around.

It was only a few seconds later, Peter walked cautiously from the trees, his hands up in surrender.

"I'm really sorry Major, but we've got a problem."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Alright so what's fucking problem?" I growled out as I threw myself down onto the sofa, while looking around at the others in the room. Char has moved to wrap around Peter as soon as he walked in the door. Rosalie and Emmett were standing in the corner of the room, Em's arms wrapped around her waist.

Peter moved with Char to the middle of the room as Jasper sat down next to me, burying his face in my neck. Right after Pater had interrupted us, the Major retreated back into his cage. Jasper has been clinging to me the whole way back; I knew he could still smell my arousal. Even if it was muted by my anger.

"I know something." Peter said.

"You always know something." I sighed.

"It's something about you Sugar…and more importantly, someone who's coming for you."

"Victoria."

Jasper growled into my neck at the mention of her name.

"Yes."

"That's nothing new Peter. Get to the fucking point."

"She knows everything. She knows about us, about Jasper."

"And?"

"She's coming with an army."

Jasper shot up from the sofa, showing sides of the Major. An army was coming to attack us; he was in war mode.

"How many?" He demanded.

"More than just us could handle."

"We need to call in others. Peter you know what to do."

With a solemn nod Peter left the room to make a phone call.

"Who's he calling?"

Char looked at me with sympathy.

"The rest of the Cullen's."

"You have got to be shitting me!"

The Major turned to look at me, rage burning in his eyes.

"You will put aside your childish vendetta against the Cullen's. This isn't about you. This is about survival."

"This is about me and don't you dare insinuate that what I feel towards those Cullen's is anything childish! You know nothing of what I went through. Jasper yes, but you no. There is a reason why Jasper is the one who controls you both most of the time. You're a bastard who everyone feels. You're lucky to have Jasper. You're lucky to have me otherwise you would be all on your own."

Major roared a pounced at me. But my rage was just as strong as his. I pushed him to the other side of the room, causing Rosalie and Emmett to scatter. I used my rage to grip him by the throat and pin him against the wall. I slowly stepped forward feeling the emotion building within me become too strong.

"Give me Jasper back."

The Major snarled the best he could in his situation.

"Give. Me. Jasper."

Major continue to growl.

"GIVE HIM TO ME!"

"Looks like we arrived in the nick of time."

I was startled by the soft smooth voice of Esme Cullen. A voice I hadn't heard in so long. I turned keeping my grip on Major to find the remaining Cullen's.

There they stood, Carlisle and Esme Cullen with their two prodigal children. Alice stood with a wide grin on her face; one that I wanted to slap right off her face. Edward stood in the back. I couldn't look him in the face. My emotions were out of whack as it was. I didn't want to end up ripping his head off not 5 minutes into their arrival. I was a better hostess than that.

"Sugar, you can put him down now. Poor Jasper looks like he's about to combust."

I turned to see that the Major has finally retreated and my Jazz was now pinned to his place on the wall. I slowly dropped him, letting him land on his feet. In a flash he was by my side, pulling me into his chest.

"I'm so sorry I can't get a better handling on him."

"Don't worry. He's not you."

Jasper led me to the sofa and we sat down cuddling.

"As much as we would all love to see you two cuddle, I don't think that is the reason we are here."

A smooth velvet voice rang out around the room.

Edward stepped out from behind Carlisle and Esme, his arms folded, a blank expression on his never changing 17 year old face.

_He looks way too young for you now anyway. You've got a real man…_

Japer gave me a nudge in the ribs as he felt my slight wave of lush, trying to hold back his smile.

"True." I stated trying very hard not to get annoyed at the little boy in the room. "How did you get here so fast anyway?"

"Alice saw Peter calling saying that you needed our help. We were already in the state when he actually called." Esme said stepping forward and placing a hand on Edward's shoulders.

"So, what's the story?" Carlisle asked stepping forward to join his wife.

Peter and I exchanged looks.

"This one is over to you Sugar…"

I stood with a sigh.

"Well, it all started when that little ginger prick let me in the woods the night you all left…."

**A/N: Don't worry, its not a cliffy. I'm not going to go through her whole story again...i hate it when i have to read the same story over and over. But still let me know what you think...there is a twist in the story which I can't wait to reveal...I'm just wondering if ya'll can guess ;) **

**Until next time :D**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi there. I can't actually remember the last time I updated so I probably have some rather annoyed readers out there. Well sorry. Life has gone down the drain now that I've started college...I practically have no time! But I'm 2 weeks away from finishing my freshman year (oh yeah!) and I have a bit more time! And in the summer, hopefully things will move a lot quicker. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. There is a bit of a lemon ;);) so I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I own a plane ticket home in 2 weeks time! YAY!**

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

"Edward how could you?"

"…lost my best friend."

"We're disappointed in you, son."

I stood in the corner of the room, watching with amusement as Alice, Esme and Carlisle began to hurl abuse at Edward. It was highly entertaining.

"Babe, do you really think it's that funny?" Jasper whispered in my ear laughing.

"Yes, yes I do." I whispered back, a large smile spreading on my face.

"Babe…" Jasper sighed, a little put out this time.

"Jasper, after everything I've been though, I think I at least deserve a little piece of satisfaction. "

"You can have it later." He huffed, storming past me to the screaming match.

"HEY!" He shouted. Everyone stopped yelling at Edward and turned their attention towards him.

"We don't have time for this bullshit. An army is coming for my mate any day now. We need to get our shit together, even if it's only for the time being."

"You're right" Alice sighed before turning back to Edward. "We'll deal with you later."

"Thank you." Jasper said, walking back to my side. "So now can we come up with a plan? Alice can you see anything."

Alice's eyes glazed over as her did her little trick, freezing for about 30 seconds before she came back to the present.

"I see Victoria and her army arriving at midnight, three nights from now."

"How many?"

"Approximately 37, including Victoria."

"And there are 10 of us so that's about 3 each with some left to spare. I think we are capable of that."

"With a few days of training with me and Major here we should all be ready for that bitch."

"Right, for the rest of today, Peter and I will create training schedules for each of you, drawing on your individual skills. "

"God I love it when you talk military." I whispered in Jazz's ear. A few others laughed, but Edward just scoffed. I simply rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour.

"Right, so if we've got that all sorted. Peter, please show our guests to their rooms. Edward and Alice, I'm sorry you will have to share seeing as this is only a 6 bedroom house."

"But there are only four couples." Edward said.

"And?"

"Well that would mean that there were two bedrooms spare."

"Oh well one of those bedrooms isn't available to you."

"Why?"

"It's my room."

"But you…share with Jasper." He gritted out.

"So?" I said turning to Jasper. "Come on baby, I want to….rest."

Peter snickered and I shot him a glare.

"Goodnight everyone." Jazz said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

"What about you and Peter making your plan?" Edward called up after us.

"Peter knows." Was Jazz's cryptic reply.

Retreating to our room, I slammed the door shut behind us.

"Now, where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" I asked, slowly walking towards him.

"I do believe I promised that you were going to get it. Little girl." Jasper purred.

"Hmm, you did, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did baby. And you're in for a wild ride."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Yes. Yes. YES! Jasper harder!"

I was currently pinned to the wall, my legs wrapped around Jazz's waist as he fucking the living daylights out of me.

"Is this hard enough for you darlin'?"

He increased the speed and power of his thrusts hitting that magical place inside of me.

"Oh oh yeah baby. So good!"

"God, you're so fucking tight." Jasper groaned, slowing his thrusts, looking for to see himself sliding in and out of me. "Ahh."

I gripped his hair as he laid his head on my chest, sucking my right nipple into his mouth and gently biting as he sped up his thrusts, pushing hard against me.

From behind me I heard a crack and felt my back dip into the wall.

"Jazz." I gasp.

"Yeah baby?"

"Hard." I gasped out.

"You want it hard baby? I'll give you harder."

He suddenly went at full vampire speed plunging in and out of my body, taking me to a new sense of pleasure, stretching my body in the best way ever.

"Ah!" I screamed out, feeling the pleasure building and building.

"You gunna come baby?"

"Yeah, YES!"

"Come for me sugar. Come all over my cock."

Jazz pressed his hand on my clit, rubbing tight, hard circles.

"God, I love you so much Isabella."

At his words I clamped down hard on his cock, milking him as he roared out as he reached his climax.

I was too far gone, drowning in pleasure, to hear the wall creak. And apparently so was Jasper.

I was just coming down from my high when I felt the wall give way, sending me, and Jasper, flying into the next room. This just happened to be occupied by Alice and Edward.

With Jasper buried in my pussy and his face buried in my boobs, we laid on the flood right in front of Edward who was, was being the key word, reading a book on the bed. Thankfully Alice was nowhere to be seen.

I starred at Edward in shock, slightly thankful Jazz was covering most of my goodies.

"Good job you didn't take the other room. Looks like we're going to need it." Jasper mumbled from between my boobs.

I couldn't help it but I burst out laughing; the sight of Jasper bouncing up and down with my shakes only spurring me on. I heard Jazz begin to laugh as he lifted his head up and gave me a wink. He then looked over at Edward who was frowning from the other side of the room.

"Sorry about that Eddie boy. We'll just be out of your hair."

Jasper picked me up and whisked me off into my room, which was on the opposite side of the hallway.

We collapsed onto my bed in a heap of giggles.

"I can't believe that just happened." I stuttered out in-between laughs.

"I can! Did you see the look on Edward's face? It looked like he was either going to throw up or punch someone in the face."

"He's still that prude teenage boy."

After a while our laughed died down and we snuggled up, finally being able to enjoy the afterglow of amazing sex.

"Well at least the wall gave way after we were done." Jazz whispered in my ear.

…Well that set off the laugher again.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Okay, Emmett, you Jasper and I will be working closely together based on strength. We will take on the majority of the enemy." Peter instructed as he paced in front of us.

We were all standing in a line, apart from Jazz and Peter, as they told us their plan.

"Rose, Esme and Carlisle, you three will be working with Peter on basic combat skills when it comes to handling newborns."

"Finally, Isabella, Alice and Edward you will be working with Jasper on using your skills for combat."

"Then we are going to mix up so those without powers can fight against those with powers, in case there are some newborns who have a power and know how to use it. But for now, Rose, Esme and Carlisle are going to work with Peter, I'm going to work with Emmett and Isabella, Alice and Edward will work on attacking each other using their powers."

I looked over at Edward and smirked. He couldn't hear my thoughts so there was no way he would be able to stand a chance against me. I still practically a new born and still have extra strength.

This fighting against each other also gave me an excuse to kick his ass. I'm guessing he knew this as I saw him viably swallow.

I walked over to him, with Alice in tow as we huddled to discuss how were would do this.

"Why don't we take it in turns attacking each other and swap around. That way we can all get a chance on working one on one with powers. Then we can all attack each other so we use our powers but focus on more than one." I suggested.

Alice's eyes glazed over.

"That will work."

Alice and Edward went first. She would see his attack and he would read her mind and change it. He would read her mind, sensing an attack and she would see it. Theirs was a constant battle, neither one winning or losing. After a while they decided to call it quits.

Alice and I were up next.

We stood face to face, crouching slightly, waiting for each other to make the first move. She was waiting to see what I do and I was waiting for her to assume.

Then without warning, I sent her flying back into a nearby tree, splitting it in half. Alice huffed, pulling some twigs from her hair. While she was too busy brushing down her outfit, I ran at her, fully speed and knocked her further backwards. I was about to run at Alice gain when she jumped over me and dropped a kick onto my back. Falling to the floor, I put my hands out to stop me from hitting the ground. I used my power to push me from the floor, flying through the air spinning over Alice's head before I pinned her to the floor and put my teeth at her neck. I had won.

With a smile I jumped up, pulling Alice up with me.

"So how many powers do you actually have?" she asked.

"Three so far. But the bitch over there won't tell me how many I actually have until I find them out for myself."

"So what do you know so far?"

"I'm a mental shield, of course, I can move things with my mind and apparently with the force of my hands and finally I have an extended power of Jaspers. If I feel a strong emotion, I can project it around me. But the last time I did that, I set a building on fire so I try not to get over emotional." I laughed.

"I have a feeling your find another one soon enough." She said before slipping away.

"Alice, what do you mean?"

She just ignored me and walked up to Edward.

"Edward, it's your turn to fight with Bella."

"It's Isabella Alice." I mumbled, slightly put out by the name.

With a sigh, Edward walked onto the field, facing me before lowing into a crouch. I did the same with a smug smile on my face. This bastard was going down and I would take great pleasure in it.

"You ready for this?" I taunted him.

Edward said nothing, just stared.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said before leaping.

He followed my lead as we raced towards each other. However, just as he was about to grab me, I threw him across the field. He recovered quickly and ran at me again. We grabbed hold of each other, but my strength won and I pushed him to the ground, growling as he pulled a little too hard on my arm. He threw me over him and I landed on the floor as he rolled over above me. I kneed him in his bollocks and he cowered, holding himself. I pounced on him, pressing my teeth to his neck like I did with Alice, signalling that I had won.

Smiling to myself I got up and walked away, with a smile on my face. But before I knew what was happening, I was on my stomach, Edward pressing down on me and a loud roar filled me ears. He twisted my arms behind my back so hard I thought that they would tear off. I cried out in pain.

Suddenly, he was gone and I was helped up by Peter. I tuned to watch Jasper and Edward in full on combat. We all watched in horror as real growls ripped from their chests. They were both fuelling each other's fire. All off a sudden, Edward had Jazz pinned to a tree with his forearm at his neck and a hand gripping his hair. Jasper growled louder as Edward pulled and I felt something rip and snap inside of me.

Rushing forward I put my hands out in front of my, trying to stop what was going on.

"Edward NO!" I screamed before a blue spark shot from my hand.

**A/N: So what did you think? We are actually getting really close to the big show down! Its should only be a max of 3 chapters before we get there! YAY! Can anyone guess whats going to happen yet? I really want someone to guess right hehe. But anyway, let me know what you think and in the mean time, check out my other stories (in case you haven't already)**

**Until next time! **

**Lzielkalollypop **


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I am officially the worst writer ever. I know this. But I've had some real problems with inspiration so I didn't know what to write. But I've sat my ass down and hashed out this chapter. It's decent more of a filler chapter, building up to the main event which is getting closer! So I'm just going to shut up so that you can read it. I actually go back to college on Sunday but I will see what I can do with the next chapter now that I have my flow going again! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own...nothing :(

BPOV

Chapter 20

The blue spark fuzzed around Edward as he lay on the floor his body twitching and his face distorted in pain.

"Bella! What did you do?" Alice screamed from Edward's side.

"I don't know!" I shouted, feeling an immense pressure around my body.

"You have to stop!"

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that when I don't know what I even did!" I screamed almost hysterical.

Jazz shot to my side and pulled me into a hug, his smell and powers slowly calming me down.

"Try thinking about the emotion and surge of power you felt before and try to rein it in." He whispered gently in my ear.

I concentrated on the fact that Jazz was now safe and in my arms. He was unharmed. I took a deep breath and reached out to the surge of energy that was surrounding Edward. I grasped hold of it and reeled it in.

I signed with relief when I felt the pressure on my body release.

"That's it baby." Jasper cooed in my ear. I drooped in his arms, burring my face in his shirt.

"I think you should take her upstairs to rest." Peter said, suddenly by my side, rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

"We don't have enough time. We have to be ready." Jasper said.

"I'll keep everyone going down here. Just worry about Baby cakes there." Pete said patting my ass gently.

Jasper picked me up into his arms and rushed us up the stairs. Once we were lying on our bed, I managed to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

I couldn't really answer that.

"Isabella, I know how hard this all is on you. I can feel it and obviously it's not helping you to control your powers."

I shuddered think back to Edward's twitching body on the ground.

"But you need to move past it all. It's only going to cause you more pain when trying to grasp hold of everything. I'm going to be here for you but apart from that there isn't much I can do."

Jasper's large hand ran through my hair, gripping the back of my head, pulling me closer so that our foreheads rested against each other's.

"If you let go of all this pain you have inside of you and learn to control it then what happened earlier won't happen unless you want it to."

"But it's so hard. I feel so angry all the time."

"I know but you have to at least try."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

So say it was awkward around the house after that was an understatement. Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Esme kept their distance from me. Especially now that they knew I was no long sweet Bella Swan from Forks.

Esme and Carlisle looked on at me with worried and apologetic glances, but that was it. Alice, thank god, avoided me like the plague; it was like she couldn't even be in the same room. Jazz told me that he could feel fear from her. My guess was that my powers somehow blocked hers slightly and she was afraid of being in the dark. Edward, however, surprised me. Unlike Alice and sometimes Esme, he wouldn't leave the room upon my entering. He would even as civil towards me but he never looked me in the eyes. I guess he couldn't deal with his old distraction looking at him with ruby red eyes.

Jasper was an angel. He kept things in control so we could get through training. Char was constantly by his side, setting in to be in second in command.

Peter took it upon himself to help me control my powers and turn them into weapons. The little son of a bitch took great pleasure in this took. Seeing as he decided that he was fucking Yoda, all seeing and knowing. He was having a fucking whale of a time getting me wound up enough that I ended up getting so pissed that I ended up making everyone start fighting each other. It was pretty funny watching Rosalie go mega bitch on Alice. It was so funny that I broke my concentration just as Rosalie was about to take a bite out of Alice.

_And what a shame that would have been._

Sensing my amusement and slight disappointment, Jazz turned around to give me a little wink.

_He wants to see that little bitch's head roll from her body just as much as I do._

Getting back to work, Peter and I realised that my weird killer lightning thingy is linked to fear. The best way to explain it was like when I got really angry, it caused everyone to break out in extreme anger and fight each other. Well then I get scared, lightning will shoot from my hands. Peter said that once I understand the feeling, I will be able to keep control of it more and use it at my will. It was the same with all my 'powers' but that one was the hardest to master. I could get angry easily. I was even getting the hang of this emotional telekinesis shit.

It was particularly fun when I punched ass licker in the face.

_Real mature Bels._

**Whatever. **

One evening everyone decided to go hunting but I wanted to say home and just clear my mind.

If Char hadn't told me multiple times that Vampires couldn't get headaches then I could swear I constantly had one at the moment.

After having a nice long shower, I threw on some comfy clothes, mainly Jaspers and headed downstairs to veg out in front of the TV and try to act human for a change.

But any hopes of this flew out the window when I saw Edward already sat in the sitting room reading a book.

"I thought everyone went hunting."

Edward's head shot up, looking me in the eyes for the first time in days.

"Peter told me that I should stay behind."

And as if by fucking magic, my phone buzzed from the other side of the room.

"_**You'll thank me one day baby cakes XOXO"**_

Ahhhh why was that mother fucked so bloody annoying.

"I can go somewhere else if you want."

He looked so pitiful and sad. He would probably kill himself if I sent him off somewhere else.

_Good. Mwahahaha._

**Shut it.**

"No its fine, I was just going to watch some TV."

And so, there were sat in complete silence while I watched something called The Vampire Diary's. My god was it shit and they didn't half get it wrong when it came to the vampires. After half an episode, I switched to True Blood. Now this was a classy program and I thoroughly enjoyed it when I was human and had nothing better to do. But then it always made me horny.

With a defeated sigh I turned off the TV and just closed my eyes.

"I still can't hear you, you know."

Huh?

It must have been all over my face because Edward smiled slightly.

"I mean, I still can't hear your thoughts. It's nice."

I stayed silent, there wasn't anything I really wanted to say to him. Especially seeing as he was obviously trying to play nice.

"Carlisle always thought that if you were a Vampire that you would be a shield. We actually thought you might be seeing as I can't hear you and now you seem to be messing with Alice's vision. But I guess we were wrong."

My phone went off.

"Except they aren't wrong. I saved the best till last bitch!"

Sign.

"You weren't wrong."

"What?"

"I said you were right. I am a shield too apparently." I said showing him the text from Peter.

"So Peter knew but he didn't say anything?"

"Yeah, he's a fucked up little shit like that. He has his own agenda."

Edward smirked, a light chuckled escaping.

Then we fell back into silence.

Until he started talking again.

_What do people not understand about alone meditating time._

"Bella?"

Instead of arguing with him, I just gave him my attention.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

I just stared at him dead in the eye.

Those golden globes that I use to be so infatuated with.

The ones that gave me hope.

The ones I thought would love me forever.

The ones I was so wrong about.

The ones that broke me.

The ones that fucked up my life forever.

It was hit fault Victoria was after me. It was his fault Charlie and Harry died. It was hit fault I spent the last 8 years living a shallow life; moving from place to place, never getting close to anyone.

It was his entire fault.

"I really don't think I can. Ever."

And then I ran.

Again.

A/N: Did it suck? Please tell me if it did! I really want to do a good job on this story...even if it is taking me forever! Hopefully I can finish it before I graduate...LOL

Lzielkalollypop 3


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh I actually bashed out this chapter! YAY me! We've got a mixture of POV's in this and a nice LEMON with the major! YAY! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own nothing :(**

Chapter 21

JPOV

I don't think that I have ever been through such an awkward or off-putting hunt.

It started off with Alice and Peter bickering in both my ears about whether or not it was right to drink from humans or not. Alice even went as far as to try to make me feel guilty about going back to drinking humans after all of her hard work.

She was so full of shit.

And then there were the disappointed looks from Carlisle and Esme when we met up with them after our hunt in the town. Esme took one look at our bright red eyes and visibly shuddered.

So full of shit.

I couldn't really enjoy the kill and the fucking amazing feeling of the warm human blood in my mouth because of how Carlisle grabbed my elbow just before we spilt up, a pleading look on his face.

So completely full of shit!

We all ran back together yet separately; Alice Esme and Carlisle running in their own group while Char, Peter and I all stuck together.

The herbivores and the carnivores.

I couldn't wait to get home; to Isabella. I was in desperate need to spend some fucking time alone with her, pun intended, but the Major inside of me felt the approaching threat and kept me in line. We would go back to training once we got back.

Approaching the house I realised I could only sense Edward.

Where is Isabella? The major growled inside.

I pulled ahead from the rest of the group, storming into the house, hearing Peter retort an "Oh fuck" from behind.

I found Edward in the living room, heading in his hands.

"Where is she?" I asked as calmly as I could, but with the battle looming, the major was so close and it was getting really hard for me to contain him. He was still a little bit pissed at her from when the Cullen's just arrived if I was being honest.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Edward croaked.

"What happened?" I growled out loud, slipping away.

"I tried to apologies, ask her if she could ever forgive me but…I guess it was too much."

He's getting us nowhere, the Major roared inside.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know" he said looking up at me. "She just ran off."

WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I TOLD HER ABOUT RUNNING OFF.

PeterPOV

*sigh* I'm too fucking tired to have to deal with the Major right now.

Fuck me and my stupid ideas.

I looked at Char who gave me the exactly fucking same look.

I was in deep shit.

CPOV

He is so dead.

No sex for a week.

My mouth switched slightly when I heard him whine under his breath.

MPOV

How could she be so careless?

We are preparing for a battle and she runs from base camp and into what may be enemy territory.

If she causes this war to start early I am going to rip her to pieces.

We are not ready for this.

I tracked her scent into the thick woodland around. There seemed to be something similar to the track she was taking, one that she and Jasper had taken a few times before.

After running for a few miles I came up to the town.

She came here?

Tracking her sent through the city I came to the bar where she first went hunting with Jasper. It had been restored partially but it was still a fucking dive.

Stepping in to the bar I saw her there sat with her back to me, a drink between her hands.

"I knew you'd be after me." She whispered, still looking down in her drink.

I marched up behind her and grabbed her upper arms.

"Do you know how fucking reckless that was of you to run off?" I growled in her ear.

The bartender glanced over; I could feel his worry and fear for Isabella. I gave him a growl which sent him to the other side of the bar.

"Yeah well, I just needed to get away from him. Too many memories and feelings and…"

"And nothing Isabella. You need to learn how to get over things like that otherwise it's going to be long fucking existence if you're always thinking about what he did."

"What would you know? You don't fucking feel."

I growled impatiently, swinging her around to face me.

"Don't you dare say I don't fucking feel. Everything Jasper feels, I feel and you know what? We've both learnt to live with what has happened in the past."

"But how? How could you just forget everything that Alice and the other Cullen's have done?"

"Because of you Isabella." I gritted out. "You are the reason that we've both been able to get over the past. Can you not see the difference in Jasper from when you first saw him a few weeks ago? It's all because of you. Know would you stop being an annoying brat and come back home. We've got more battle strategies to go through."

I picked her up by her arm and dragged her out of the bar. We had just reached the edge of the town when she spoke again.

"You know Major, you're a lot softer than everything thinks, aren't you?'

_Shut up girl. _

I just growled at her.

"I mean you basically told me that you care for me and have the same feelings for me as Jasper does."

I grunted in response, still trying to drag her back to the house.

"So does that mean you want to **fuck** me too?"

I turned around, raising an eyebrow at her, noticing the emphasis she put on fuck.

"I've been a bad girl Major. Don't you think I should be punished?"

Her words went straight to my dick. Only she could get a reaction like this from me. I always wanted it rougher than Jasper and it looks like Isabella is up for it.

"I think your right."

Her lustful eyes lit up for a moment before I gripped her hair hand and crashed my lips to her. Our kiss was rough and messy, a clash of teeth and tongues. She moaned against me, especially when I pulled her hair harder.

I could feel Jasper jumping up and down inside that he was finally going to get his dick wet.

Moving my hands down her body, I reached the t-shirt she was wearing and ripped it down the middle. Pulling away from her lips, I attached my mouth to her pink nipples that were straining to get my attention. Her hand gripped the back of my head as I feasted on her, pulling my hair like I did to hers.

_Good girl._

"Please Major. No foreplay. No time." She gasped out, tightening her grip on me.

With a growled I pulled away and looked at her in the eye.

"On your hands and knees."

She fell to the ground, looking at my from over her shoulder. I kneeled behind her and yanked her sweats down. Pulling my dick from my pants, I stroked it a couple of times before I lined myself up with her pussy.

Without warning I slammed into her, enjoying the feeling of her hot pussy contracting over me. Then I started roughly slamming myself into her over and over, getting more and more excited by the noises coming out of her mouth and the ones my balls were making on her clit.

"Now you said something about a punishment." I grumbled while keeping my pace.

"Yes Major, punish me." She panted, her hands digging into the ground.

I raised one hand and slammed it down on her ass cheeks.

"Ahhhhhhh YES MAJOR!"

"You like that don't you, you little slut?"

"Yes Major, I've been a naughty little slut. Punish me."

I continued to spank her ass, swapping sides every few slaps and I pounded into her. Her moans got louder and louder, if that was possible and I felt her insides clench around my cock.

"That's it baby; you come all over my cock and scream my name."

After a few more thrusts and smacks scream came with a loud scream.

"MAJOR!" I fucking echoed around the forest.

She was too tight and felt too good so I came; fucking black spots covered my eyes. A growl tore out of my chest, causing her to clench down on me one more time.

With a sigh I collapsed onto her back.

I guess she doesn't need me anymore.

BPOV

I was still out of breath…even though it wasn't physically possible when I felt soft kisses being placed up and down my spine.

With a smile I rolled over onto my back and looked up into the bright red eyes of Jasper.

"Hey." I said with a soft smile.

"Hey yourself." He said with that damn perfect face of his in a beautiful smile.

We just laid there staring at each other until I felt it bubble up inside of me, so much that I could no longer contain it.

"I love you."

Jasper's face broke out into a huge grin.

"I know we've never really said it before but I just wanted to let you know that I do."

Jasper lent down and kissed me. If I was still human it would have defiantly taken my breath away.

"I know you do babe; empath remember?" He said pointing to himself. "But I love you too….and so does the Major."

I had to laugh at that one.

"Now come on, as much as I would like to ravish your body over and over, we actually have business to attend to."

**A/N: So what do you think? The big fight is getting closer? It may in fact be the next chapter...or 2 ;) **

**Lzielkalollypop 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey everyone! So we are sooooo close to the big fight! I didn't realize but I'm pretty sure that this is the longest chapter of WTI! I was going to give the big twist away in this chapter but then I decided not to...the chapter was getting a bit long and I wanted to have something interesting for the next chapter. In case anyone was wondering though, I am not giving up on any of my stories, they may take a while but I hope that you are all still interested enough to keep with me. I don't think that there will be too many chapters in this story...unless I have a brain wave after the main idea is written. Anyway...going to stop babbling now...also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes...I have no beta and I flew through this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I own a couple more days at home because my flight was cancelled after spring break.**

Chapter 22

BPOV

"Are you sure Alice?" Jasper asked. He was perched so far on the edge of the chair at I was pretty sure another move and his ass would hit the floor.

"I've told you Jasper, my visions aren't step in stone but that is the way things are heading now." Alice sighed, clearly frustrated.

Jasper kept bugging Alice about the definite time of Victoria's attack. Being the fucker and perfectionist he is, he needed to know exact date time and place. Unfortunately, Alice could only give him a rough estimate.

Jasper growled and stalked across the room, smashing a vase on the wall.

"Hey!" Char called, standing up. "I liked that vase asshole."

Jasper just sneered at her.

"Look, no one can be fully prepared for what's to come and where just going to have to hope for the best." I said crossing the floor to Jasper. "So pack it in and don't be a bastard." I growled at him, smacking him around the head. "Apologies to Char for breaking her lamp."

Jasper glared at me before he hung his head in shame.

"Sorry Char."

Peaty made a whipping sound and motion that broke the tension in the room and everyone laughed. But Jasper really had his fucking grumpy ass on today because the fucker couldn't even crack a smile.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I demanded, really getting pissed off with his mood behaviour. "You haven't been this bad since I first arrived here."

Jasper continued to stare at the ground, clenching his hands at his sides.

I looked over to the rest of the room, whom were all trying not to look at us apart from my favourite fucker who was just smiling obnoxiously. I raised my eyebrow at him and he sighed and rolled his eyes before not so subtly signally for everyone to leave the room.

Once the door that was never closed banged shut, I turned on him, waiting for him to tell me what was wrong but was met with silence.

"Are you going to talk to be or just stand there like an asshole?"

"Would you stop being a bitch?" He growled at me.

"I can't when you're being a mother fucker who is making a bad situation worse for everyone! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'M SCARED TO LOSE YOU!" He roared at me. "OKAY? I'M SCARED THAT I CAN'T CONTROL THE SITUATION AND THAT I DON'T KNOW WHETHER I AM GOING TO BE ABLE TO KEEP YOU SAFE."

He was suddenly in front of me, cupping my face in his hands.

"I am so scared to lose you when I've only got you back."

"Jasper, no one can control a situation. No matter how much we train we can never know what's coming but I promise you're not going to lose me! And I'm defiantly not going to lose you! I'm pretty sure that Pete and Char are going to help make sure of that. Imagine them having to put up with one of our sorry asses; they would willingly walk into the flames. We have our family by our side and…some questionable choices." That got a smile out of him. "We all have something to fight for; a will that is stronger than Victoria's petty revenge. All she has is a bunch of newborns that are unskilled and unfeeling. No match for the Major." I said with a wink.

Jasper sighed, his shoulders releasing the tension that he was holding.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my lips.

"You would be a miserable old shit."

PPOV

"Peter what the fuck are you doing?"

"Jesus Christ on a cross Char! You scared the shit out of me!" I turned from where I was crouching to see my wife towering over me, tapping her foot on the floor waiting for an explanation.

"I'm listening."

"You already knew it was going to happen."

I stood from my crouch with a sigh.

"Yeah but it's so much more interesting in real life!"

"Grow up." She stalked off, shaking her tight little ass behind her.

"Come on Char. I've got to get my entertainment from somewhere! You won't let me watch T.V after the whole Amsterdam fiasco."

BPOV

"So this is like a last meal of sorts?" Emmett questioned as we all ran through the forest.

"You could say that, but I wouldn't let Jasper hear you. He still feeling a bit touchy about any mention that dooms day is coming." I sniggered.

"Was he always like this before a fight?" Rose asked.

"No way! He was a cocky son of a bitch. It wasn't until this little hussy came along that he's turned into a pussy."

A loud growl ran through the forest shaking the trees.

"For fuck sake Peter! Do you have to be such a dick?" I said smacking his round the back of his head.

I ran away from the rest of them and nearer to where Jasper was running. I still gave him his space but close enough that he felt my presence. It wasn't long before we got to the division; where the human drinkers and animal drinkers split up. Jasper didn't wait and continued running into town, nor did Alice or Edward who ran off further into the forest.

The rest of us stood around.

"So, you guys going off to nibble on some humans?" Emmett asked, his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Yup." Peter replied, copying his actions.

"I was thinking about giving it a try; you know, it wouldn't hurt to have a little extra oomph for the battle."

"Emmett." Esme sighed.

"Son you can't really be thinking about this?" Carlisle retorted.

"Well if it is the last meal then there is no harm in treating myself; if not then look at Bells and Jasper, they don't kill just anyone and they're not monsters."

"But look at what it did to Edward." Esme almost pleaded.

"Edward is a moody self-loathing little git. It was never going to work for him."

"Emmett you know we can't support you decision in this." Carlisle said.

"That's fine, as long as I have my woman." He turned his cheeky grin to Rosalie who was stood silent by his side.

She was silent for a few moments before she spoke.

"No harm in giving it a try. After all, I never really tried human blood, apart from killing Royce and his bastards but it's not as if I was going to drink their filthy blood."

Carlisle and Esme looked pained as they turned without a word and ran off in the same direction as Alice and Edward.

"I have to say, I'm surprised Rosalie. I would have never taken you for one to turn to the dark said. Emmett I could always see, but never you." I said with a smirk.

Rosalie just gave me the finger and ran off towards the city while Peter and Char chuckled.

"So…you always thought I would come to that dark side eh?" Emmett drawled throwing a mammoth arm over my shoulders.

"I just took you for an up for anything type of guy." I said shrugging his arm off.

I started heading towards town, but Emmett caught back up with me.

"Seriously Bells, the dark side?"

I shot a glare over to him.

"Yeah Bells, the dark side?" The Bitch just had to stick his fucking nose where it didn't belong.

"Would you two shut the fuck up!" I growled.

The two pansy bitches giggled and mocked me the whole fucking way into town. Luckily Char was there to keep my mind off of them and everything else.

Once we got to the rough side of town I headed towards my normal place and heard that Jasper had already fed. He was now instruction Rosalie in how to approach the situation. However, because of her past, she had trouble controlling her temper around the rapist type. She kept growling at them and driving them away.

With a sigh, I stomped over to where she was hanging out at the bar; Peter and Char took Emmett to another dive just down the road.

"You can't fucking growl at them; they're just going to be put off. Plus their blood tastes better with a little arousal thrown in there. Just watch what I do." I whispered harshly to her.

I scanned across the bar, looking for the best prey. There was a younger guy in the corner of the room; he smelt of fresh blood indicating that he had been up to someone recently.

Strutting across the bar, I flipped my hair over my shoulder and looked up at him from under my eyelashes. I had his attention straight away as he raked his eyes up and down my body. A small smile spread across his face and he started to meet me half way. As soon as I met him, I gripped the back of his head and pulled his mouth down to meet mine. Jasper growled in annoyance. This was the one thing I liked before the kill; feeling lips pulse with blood against mine own; feeling the heat. It got me excited.

He pulled away first needing some air.

"Wow." He whispered, running his hands through my hair, holding it tighter than would be considered normal.

"Want to go somewhere more private?" I breathed against his lips. But I gave him no chance to respond as I grabbed his jacket and dragged him outside. I pushed him up against a wall, hidden in the shadows around the corner from any passers-by and pushed my lips roughly against his before making way down his jaw to his neck. I didn't give it a second though, slicing my teeth through his buttery skin, taking long deep pulls of his sweet blood. The taste of aroused blood turned me on so much. He barely struggled against me and my ability picked up that he was more aroused than scared; he liked the pain.

_Certainly a good way to die._

Walking back into the bar, I could head Rosalie whispering to Jasper.

"Now do you approach the guys like that too or are you more of a mystery man?"

Jasper growled and bared his teeth at her while stalking across the bar and roughly grabbing me by the arm. He pushed me into the corner, away from the bar and where most of the patrons were hanging around. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie make her move on a big guy with red hair who began making obscene gestures in her direction.

_I don't think she needed my help any more. _

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Jasper growled, catching my attention once more.

"What are you talking about?" I asked calmly being the nice fucking girlfriend that I am; I didn't want to get his fucking panties in a twist.

"You were fucking kissing that guy."

I sighed, a rumble spreading through my chest.

"Rose, we'll see you at home. Peter will be waiting for you."

I ran out, pulling Jasper behind me, not caring if anyone saw us. We ran back into the forest before we slowed our pace.

"Jazz, you really need to relax. You've never had a problem with me messing with my food before, why start now?"

He sighed, running his hands through his shaggy blonde hair.

"I just have such a bad feeling that something is going to happen and just to know that it's another kiss I might not get from you is tearing me apart!"

I stopped, in turn stopping him too and grabbed the back of his neck and pressing my lips forcefully to his. He gripped me in return, one hand on my lower back, the other wrapped around my hair at the back of my head.

It was an intense kiss. He poured everything he was feeling into it; his desperation, worries, anxiety and love for me. It was the best kiss we had ever shared; it shook me and made me feel as if I was going to lose him too.

We broke apart, still leaning in close, foreheads pressed together and lips lightly resting against each other.

"Jasper, I can't do this without you. You are my rock but if you're going to be like this, then we have to run. You're the person we all look up to, you're the Major."

He said nothing but pulled me under his chin, holding me close.

"What I think I need, is some private time with my girl."

I smiled into his neck as he took my hand and we began to run back to the house. Once we reached the edge of the forest we slowed to a walk.

Alice suddenly came running out of the house, followed closely but Edward, Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella!" She cried out as they all came hurtling towards us.

"She's here."

**A/N: Sooooo what did you think? Please let me know because I quite like this chapter and I hope you all did too! So please let me know!**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the delay but my hard drive went bust while I was at College and I had to wait a couple of months to get it fixed but then I lost all my work so I had to start from scratch on this chapter! BUT WE'RE FINALLY HERE! The big event! I also decided to do it a 2-parter because I wanted to put something out there asap. I hope you all enjoy it and I will put the next chapter up asap! ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

Chapter 23

_Alice suddenly came running out of the house, followed closely but Edward, Carlisle and Esme._

_"Bella!" She cried out as they all came hurtling towards us._

_"She's here."_

Jasper and I exchanged looks, all types of emotions passing between each other. This was it. What we had been preparing for. This is what I've been running from. And now the time is here to end it.

"We're ready." I stated, looking around at the others.

"We need to get back to the house and tell the others. Then we need to put our plan into motion. Now let's move out."

The major was defiantly in fine form and we all followed his lead. We were back at the house in a record. Peter, Char, Rose and Emmett were waiting for us on the porch.

"Alice, do you know where they are." Jasper ordered.

Her eyes glazed over as she focused on a vision before turning and pointing to the trees directly opposite the back porch.

"They'll be here in 30 seconds. There are roughly 15 of them; including Victoria."

"15 is a decent number. We can take that."

We descended from the porch, taking a defensive stance. Jasper and I were in front, flanked by Peter and Char, then Emmett and Rose, Alice, Edward and finally Carlisle and Esme.

I could hear them running through the trees; I could smell them.

"Bella, you are the strongest one here. The key to your power is rage. Use it." Jasper murmured just as the first row of vampires came into view but staying slightly hidden in the trees. They all began to line up in formation.

I looked over to Jasper who was frowning.

"Not all of them are newborns. Those who are, are at least a few months old. You're the youngest here Baby." Peter said from behind me.

I focused my attention once more as the red head who had been hunting me for the past six years strolled through the trees.

"Isabella, it's so good to see you again. However, I didn't expect to see you looking so….undead." She taunted with a smile.

Why wasn't she attacking?

"Why's is she not attacking?" Rosalie growled out to my left.

"She want's Bella to suffer first. I'm so sorry Bella." I turned back to look at Edward, who had a look of pity and sympathy directed at me.

I looked back at Victoria, a sick feeling spreading in my stomach a she laughed manically.

"Oh Edward! You had to go and spoil my plans. No matter, I'm sure it will still be a surprise. Why don't you take a closer look at my friends Isabella."

Victoria and her army started moving from out of the shadows and into the sunlight. Slowly, as the light hit their faces, my throat became tight, almost as if I couldn't breathe.

"Oh shit." I heard Peter whisper.

Danny, Tom, David, Kelsey, Harry, Tiffany. All those whom I met within the past 6 years. I knew every single one of those faces. She turned them all. Brought them over to damnation. Just to hurt me. She ended every single one of those lives just because they knew me. It was entirely fault. If I just kept to myself and hid away then none of them would be in this situation.

"Oh and of course you know my new mate…Riley."

Riley stepped up beside Victoria, holding her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

I didn't need air but the contraction feeling in my lungs caused me to panic. He had been in our house. I had invited him into our house. I dropped to my knees, crawling at my chest. There was a pressure building. I put my mate in danger.

A scream erupted from my chest, echoing around the field. I could hear Victoria's screeching laugh as Jasper dropped down beside me. He grabbed my face and made me look him in the eye.

"Fight the pain Isabella. This is NOT your fault. She's just some sick bitch with a twisted vendetta. Use the pain; turning it into angry. Anger for what she did to your friends. Anger for how she destroyed your life."

His red eyes gleamed with his love for me, his determination. He fed me his strength. I pushed the guilt down, turning into hate.

As I stood, I turned back to look at Victoria who was still cackling. I looked at each and everyone one of the faces. All now painfully beautiful; but filled with blank stares. None of them knew who I was. None of them knew what my actions have done to them.

Well…it should make it easier to kill them all.

Unknown POV

I was burning with rage. A heat overtook my body unlike anything I have ever felt before; stronger than the flames that consumed my change.

Looking out over the field, I gazed at my enemy. My mission was to destroy them. All of them.

My rage was fuelling my powers. They flowed around my body, each one of them in different forms. My shield was a blue bubble; electricity acted blue strings in my hands. My emotions were gathered together in my centre, each its own unique colour telling me what emotion it was. Finally, my telekinesis was a dark yellow bubble. I could control each of them with ease.

It was my time to toy with them. I stepped forward, away from the soldiers behind me. This was my fight. I took hold of the dark blue grief and projected it forward unto the unsuspecting enemy. They buckled to their knees, crying out in emotional pain. Then I sent them a dark pink wave of self-loathing out causing their screams and cries to intensify.

It was my time to laugh. I fed off of their cries.

Lastly I hit them with a large dose of pure dark green terror. Then all hell broke loose. Some continued to cry and cower on the floor, whereas some others began to come to their sense and run.

I turned to the Major standing next to me.

"After them." I said with a nod in their direction.

Himself and two others, the Captain and small blonde female ran off in the direction of the fleeing vampires. I slowly relinquished my effects on the remaining vampires, including the red head and her companion.

Then it was as if time seemed to slow down. I made my way across the field as her army crouching in preparation for battle.

"I've got the red head and her friend; you take the rest." I said to those who were still stood behind me. They weren't what I had in mind for an army but they would have to do. They were too soft.

I looked back to the red head whose face was full of fear, all of her doing. She was mind…and I was going to destroy her. She looked to her vampire army and sent them to attack. They came at us with full force; however those in my direct path pounced off the physical shield that was hidden underneath my blue bubble.

_She_ didn't know about this of course. _She_ was too weak to ever reach it. _She_ would always need my help.

Red looked startled as vampires went flying in every direction, bouncing off my shield. Fear filled her eyes and she turned to run. But I was anticipating this. I pushed the dark yellow bubble out and surrounded Red with it. She couldn't move. I was saving her for last.

Turning to her companion who was looking at me with such hatred, he was crouched ready to attack.

"What are you?" He growled out in anger and amazement.

"I'm you're worst fucking nightmare."

With a growl, I used my anger and pushed the blue strings towards him. He fell to the floor in pain, screaming out as his body convulsed on the floor. I continued to push more and more onto him, his screams getting louder and louder until he suddenly burst into flames. They consumed his body, burning him until he was just a pile of ashes.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Red screamed from her trapped position.

"This was never supposed to happen!"

I walked over to where she was standing, an able to move.

"You were supposed to suffer! I've spent the last 6 years planning my revenge. Revenge for James! It's all your fault he's dead!"

"She did suffer. For the past 6 years she has suffered. She has been alone for all those years, constantly running from you! She lost both her families, all her friends. Then you decided to torture her by killing everyone she has met within the time she was living in fear; believe me when I say, she has suffered. At least you can die with the satisfaction knowing that."

I realised Red from her trap, causing her to run back through the trees. I followed, allowing her to escape a mile or two before I threw her into a tree. She split the trunk in half making the top half fall to the ground, trapping her underneath it. She pushed it off and stood, crouching ready to fight instead of flight.

If she wanted a fight, she was going to get one.

She lunged first; out of fear and desperation. I easily blocked her attack landing a kick to her chest. She flew into another tree, but grabbed hold of a branch spinning around on it and landing on her feet. I ran into the tree, my force knocking it over. Red started to loose balance so she jumped to the floor.

Before she could realise, I pounced on her grabbing her by the throat and slamming her to the floor. She squirmed under my hand as I leant down to her ear.

"She's not going to suffer anymore."

Red's eyes went wide before I dug my fingers into her throat and ripped it out. She convulsed as venom began pouring out of her gaping wound. I placed my foot on her chest, gripped hold of her fizzy red hair and pulled her head from her body. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her eyes wide in terror.

Pulling a zippo from my pocket, I lit it up dropping it on her limp down. Flames engulfed her, purple smoke rising. Once the fire was truly ablaze, I tossed her head on top of the pile.

Satisfaction.

It was over.

She could finally start healing. But I would always be here. To protect her. Everyone needs a little help every now and again.

BPOV

I was stood in the middle of the forest with my chest heaving with unnecessary breaths as I watched the last of the smoke rise from the pile of ashes which was once Victoria.

I was finally free. No more hiding; no more worrying about who was coming after me. I was able to live the rest of my existence with Jazz.

Leaving the smoking pile, I made my way back to the clearing. There were several smoking piles dotted around the field. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were all converging over by the porch again, with Emmett on the floor.

Running across I greeted them but couldn't help but laugh as I literally saw Emmett licking the wound on his wrist.

"What happened?"

Rose rolled her eyes, her arms folded across her chest.

"This doofus got too big for his boots and got his wrist pulled off. That's what happened."

"Where are Jasper, Char and Petey?"

"We don't know. They haven't come back yet."

I spun around, looking out into the forest.

_**Where were they?**_

**A/N: So what did you think? I was probably more excited by it than you were :P but I hope you enjoyed in anyway! I'm going to try to update all my stories before I update this again but because it's holidays, I should have more time!**

**Lzielkalollypop! **


End file.
